REENCUENTRO
by navegante
Summary: Los sombrero de paja por causa del destino van a parar al pueblo de Zoro, en dónde se encontrarán con algunas sorprensas inesperadas. Es un ZoNa.
1. CAPITULO 1 Llegada a Omei

**NOTA**

**Todos los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**RESUMEN**

_La historia trata de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja que por causa del destino van a parar al pueblo natal de Zoro en donde se encontrarán con algunas sorpresas inesperadas. Es un ZoroxNami._

_(NOTA AUTORA: el pueblo de Zoro y sus personajes son inventados por mí)_

**Capítulo 1**** Llegada a Omei**

El Thousand Sunny navegaba bajo un mar ahora en calma. Tras la última batalla y la inesperada tormenta, cosas muy comunes en Grand Line, el barco de los sombrero de paja había sufrido serios daños a pesar de los conocimientos de Franky, el carpintero de abordo, y de la ayuda inestimable de Usopp. Pero la realidad era que apenas les quedaban repuestos para reparar el Sunny y la cola que necesitaba Franky también se estaba agotando. Los víveres también escaseaban, en parte era culpa del alocado capitán Monkey D. Luffy, que intentaba saquear la despensa y la nevera en cuanto tenía ocasión, aunque de vez en cuando se llevaba un buen coscorrón por parte de Nami, la navegante.

Todos sabían que debían encontrar una isla pronto para poder reparar el barco o acabarían en el fondo del mar. La cosa no estaba para bromas.

Ya había anochecido y todos se encontraban en sus respectivos camarotes descansando tras el agotador día. Aún llevaban los vendajes de su última aventura, que había sido tan peligrosa como todas las anteriores.

La única que se encontraba despierta a aquellas horas, aparte de Brook, que le tocaba estar en la torre de vigía de guardia, era Nami, que estaba enfrascada en sus mapas. Tras la tormenta su Log Pose se había roto y habían acabado Dios sabe dónde por los fuertes vientos. Estaba desesperada. Sabía que tenía que encontrar algún sitio pronto o morirían.

"No estamos en Gran Line" – se dijo por enésima vez frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima.

Había estado toda la tarde observando el mar en calma y algo le decía, su intuición quizá, que por causa de la tormenta habían logrado salir de aquel peligroso mar pero no sabía cómo. Volvió su atención en los mapas mientras se bebía su 4º café de esa noche, necesitaba estar despejada. De repente su dedo quedó clavado en uno de los mapas, con el que estaba en aquellos momentos, y palideció visiblemente.

"No puede ser" –negó con la cabeza- "Es completamente imposible".

Volvió a repasar todo otra vez y señaló el mismo punto. Una pequeña isla en el mar del Este, una isla llamada Omei. El nombre de la isla le sonaba, pero lo que realmente le había puesto los pelos de punta era que habían vuelto al mar del Este a saber cómo. De pronto le vino a la cabeza de qué conocía esa isla… ¡era el pueblo de Zoro! Tenía que hablar con él inmediatamente a pesar de la hora que era. Omei era la isla más cercana y necesitaban información sobre ella antes de desembarcar allí.

Se dirigió al camarote de Zoro. Robin la interceptó por el camino, y Nami le explicó todo lo que había descubierto. La arqueóloga estaba tan asombrada como ella… ¿cómo habían podido llegar al mar del Este desde Grand Line por una simple tormenta? Ambas se dirigieron al camarote del espadachín. Necesitaban información ya.

Zoro dormía profundamente, como siempre. Nami intentó despertarlo con suavidad. El espadachín siempre tenía muy mal despertar y no quería tener ninguna pelea a aquellas horas. Pero era imposible. Era como intentar despertar a una piedra. No le quedaba otra… lo empezó a zarandear con violencia mientras lo llamaba con el tono de voz un poco elevado. Robin observaba la escena desde la puerta con una media sonrisa, sabía que con esos gritos la tripulación aparecería allí en menos que canta un gallo.

El espadachín abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba aún en un estado de sopor tal que en principio no supo dónde estaba. Pero al enfocar la vista vió la cara atractiva de Nami y se incorporó del golpe.

- ¿Qué? – le soltó malhumorado - ¿No tienes nada que hacer aparte de no dejarme dormir?

- He encontrado una isla – susurró intentando controlar su temperamento y no darle un par de coscorrones por hablarle de aquel modo.

- ¡¿Y para eso me despiertas?! – le gritó levantándose ya de la cama - ¡Me lo podías haber dicho por la mañana, ¿no te parece?! – la miró en silencio – A veces no te entiendo, Nami.

- La isla se llama Omei, Zoro – intervino la arqueóloga temiendo que la navegante y el espadachín se enzarzaran en otra pelea, tanto verbal como física.

-¿Omei? – ahora estaba pasmado y había palidecido.

- Sí. Necesitamos información porque llegaremos al amanecer.

- No podemos desembarcar en Omei – su tono era tajante, no cabía discusión posible.

- Pero es tu pueblo, ¿no? – continuó Nami.

- Sí, pero no podemos ir allí. Además, ¿cómo diablos hemos llegado al mar del Este?

- No lo sé. Zoro, tenemos que parar en Omei te guste o no, tenemos que reparar el barco y aprovisionarnos de comida.

- ¡No puedo ir a Omei! – ahora estaba mucho más alterado.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿hay alguna base de la marina?, ¿qué pasa allí?

El espadachín no contestó, simplemente comenzó a pasearse por el camarote desesperado. Nami y Robin lo observaban en silencio, esperando a que se decidiese a hablar.

- Si pongo un pie en Omei – comenzó a decir con una voz fría y baja – tengo que casarme.

- ¡¿Quéééé?! – fue el grito unánime de Nami y Robin.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto el segundo capítulo. Mientras tanto dejad rewiews.**


	2. CAPITULO 2 LLegada a Omei 2ª parte

_Aquí llega el segundo capítulo, como veis soy de lo más original con los títulos… ja ja ja…Sabremos por qué Zoro tiene que casarse…¿o no?_

**Capítulo 2**** – Llegada a Omei (2ª parte)**

El grito de ambas chicas había sorprendido al espadachín. No se había esperado que reaccionaran así, como si realmente les importase, porque, la verdad, Robin siempre había sido muy enigmática con él, bueno con él y con toda la tripulación; en cuanto a Nami… bueno, Nami siempre parecía tenérsela jugada con las subidas de intereses por los préstamos que le hacía y siempre le debía dinero… ¿por qué le iba a importar que tuviera que casarse?, lo único que podía haberle echo reaccionar así era que intuyera que si se casaba tendría que dejar la banda y su dinero no lo vería jamás.

- ¿Has dicho que tienes que casarte? – logró decir finalmente Nami, aún sorprendida por las palabras de su compañero. Estaba segura de que había oído mal.

- Eso he dicho. No podemos desembarcar en Omei. Busca otra isla, Nami.

- He estado toda la noche con los mapas y sólo aparece esta. Si ponemos rumbo a otra quizá no lleguemos a ninguna parte.

Zoro se pasó una mano por su pelo verde, desordenándolo aún más. Jamás creyó que iba a regresar a su pueblo. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba fuera de allí, pero eran demasiados años, y casarse… sólo de pensarlo se le ponía la carne de gallina. Era algo que jamás había entrado en sus planes y mucho menos siendo tan joven. Él era solitario, ¿a dónde iba con una esposa?, ¿e hijos?... se puso a temblar sólo al pensar en tener a niños a su alrededor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, rebotando en la pared del camarote y casi estampándose en la cara del que la había abierto, que no era otro que Luffy.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó entrando como una tromba en el camarote y mirando a sus tres nakamas, que seguían en el centro de la estancia, serios y en silencio.

- ¡Marimo! – gritó Sanji entrando tras el capitán, con su eterno cigarrillo colgando de sus labios, y mirando amenazadoramente al espadachín - ¡¿Qué les has hecho a mis chicas?!, ¡las he oído gritar! – se acercó a Zoro, pero un puño lo hizo aterrizar de cabeza en el suelo.

- ¡Estate quieto! – le gritó Nami recuperada ya del sobresalto de la noticia y del portazo. Volvió toda su atención en Zoro. – Será mejor que nos expliques todo antes de que lleguemos a Omei.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa? – siguió preguntando Luffy - ¿por qué gritábais así?, ¿se ha acabado la carne? – su cara denotaba angustia sólo de pensarlo.

Otro puño apareció de la nada y se estrelló en su cara, acabando como Sanji, de bruces en el suelo.

- ¡Sólo piensas en comer! – le gritó la navegante - ¡hay cosas más importantes que la comida!

Mientras Sanji y Luffy seguían en el suelo, todos magullados por los coscorrones de la pelirroja, en el camarote apareció el resto de la tripulación, también alarmados por los gritos y los golpes. Quedaron de pie y en silencio al lado de la puerta, impresionados por la frialdad que emanaba de Nami, por la cara pálida de Zoro, y por las magulladuras del cocinero y el capitán, que aún seguían en el suelo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – quiso saber Usopp quedándose tras Franky por si Nami la tomaba con él, parecía que la navegante estaba dando mamporros a todo el que se ponía a su alcance.

Nami, algo más calmada, miró a sus nakamas y comenzó a explicar que había encontrado una isla, que inexplicablemente se encontraban en el mar del Este y que tenían que ir hasta esa isla si no querían hundirse mientras buscaban otra.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – se extrañó Usopp. No entendía nada. – Desembarcamos, nos aprovisionamos en condiciones, arreglamos el Sunny y volvemos a zarpar.

Zoro decidió intervenir. Cuanto antes diera las explicaciones oportunas antes se acabarían las divagaciones entre los miembros de su tripulación.

- Omei es mi pueblo natal – empezó en voz baja, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él. – Hace muchos años que marché de él y no tenía pensado volver jamás.

- ¿Por qué? – lo interrumpió Luffy, que se había sentado en el suelo y estaba atento a lo que se decía.

- Si vuelve a Omei tiene que casarse – afirmó Nami negando la cabeza.

- ¿Te tienes que casar? – siguió Luffy, y sonrió - ¡Enhorabuena, Zoro! – rió - ¡entonces habrá un gran banquete!, ¡y carne!, ¡mucha carne!

Otro puñetazo acabó con el de morros en el suelo.

- ¡Eres idiota! – le gritó la navegante - ¡Él no quiere volver a Omei!, ¡ por lo tanto no creo que quiera casarse! – estaba que echaba humo.

No sabía por qué, pero sólo en pensar que Zoro tendría que casarse con una desconocida la ponía de muy mal humor.

"Tiene que ser que si se casa no voy a recuperar mi dinero" – se dijo – "eso es".

- No sabía que tuvieras una novia – le dijo Franky - ¡es súper!

- No tengo novia – volvió a hablar Zoro – es algo más complicado. Mi pueblo tiene unas leyes algo raras – continuó – Resulta que cuando era pequeño, antes de entrenar con Kuina, mis padres me prometieron en matrimonio a otra niña del pueblo. Nos hicimos amigos y aceptamos el compromiso pues era algo normal en Omei. Lo habíamos visto hacer desde siempre.

- Pero tú te has marchado de tu pueblo – le dijo Nami – y llevas desde entonces fuera. Esa chica ya se habrá casado.

- No. Tiene la obligación de casarse conmigo por ley, y si yo marcho, debe permanecer soltera hasta mi regreso.

- Así que si regresas a Omei te casarán con ella – afirmó Franky asombrado.

- Por eso no podemos desembarcar allí.

- El barco no aguantará mucho más. Necesito poder arreglarlo en tierra, comprar material. No hay más opción, compañero.

- A lo mejor esa chica también ha marchado del pueblo – aventuró la navegante.

- No creo. Pertenecía a una de las familias acaudaladas del pueblo. Su familia no la dejaría marchar. Sería ofensivo para ellos.

- Zoro, tu pueblo es muy raro – habló Luffy negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y si tú te hubieras comprometido con otra mujer? – tomó la palabra Nico Robin, la cual ya tenía un plan en mente. - ¿En tu pueblo se permite la bigamia?

- No. En principio, el otro compromiso se vería anulado.

- Podemos hacer que estás comprometido con otra y liberar así a esa chica.

- ¿Con quién? – rió amargamente el espadachín – No tengo muchas amistades femeninas que se prestarían a algo así.

Los sombrero de paja estaban realmente sorprendidos por esa extraña conversación. Y no sabían que estaría planeando Robin.

- Podemos comprometerte con navegante – dijo como si tal cosa la arqueóloga.

- ¡¿Quéééé?! – gritó la aludida sintiendo que le subía la sangre a la cara. - ¡Tú estás loca!, ¡que yo no me quiero casar!

- sería ficticio. Venga, navegante, ¿no ayudarías a un nakama?

Nami no contestó, sólo miró a Zoro, sintiéndose de repente nerviosa. Estas cosas no le pasaban a ella.

- Está bien – miró al espadachín. – Pero que quede claro que sólo estamos comprometidos de palabra, quiero las manitas quietas.

- Tú tranquila – Zoro frunció el ceño – que no me interesas en ese aspecto.

"¿A quién quieres engañar?" – se dijo el espadachín

Y así, ante lo extraño de la situación pusieron rumbo a Omei.

Continuará…

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. En el siguiente, los sombrero de paja desembarcan en Omei y comenzarán los prblemas.**

**Gracias a Silber Dark y a Suigin Walker por los reviews…. Suigin Walker no te desmayes XD…. Ja ja ja**


	3. CAPITULO 3 Falsos prometidos

_Aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo, en dónde Nami y Zoro desembarcan en Omei como falsos prometidos… ¿qué ocurrirá en el pueblo ante la aparición de Zoro?_

**Capítulo 3**** – Falsos prometidos**

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para Nami, que aún no sabía cómo había aceptado semejante locura. ¡Ser la prometida de Zoro!, ¡¿cómo iba a comportarse como su prometida si siempre andaban discutiendo?!... la verdad es que casi siempre era ella quién empezaba las discusiones, pero no iban a engañar a nadie. Se notaba que no se querían.

Robin había marchado con Chopper a la bodega del barco sin decir el por qué. Nami estaba bastante mosca porque no sabía qué andaba tramando su nakama. Seguía siendo tan enigmática como el primer día. Así que la navegante se había quedado sola con sus mapas, pero no podía concentrarse en nada, en mente sólo tenía el pensamiento de lo qué pasaría cuando llegaran a Omei.

Zoro se había quedado en compañía de Luffy y Sanji. El cocinero tenía una cara que asustaría a un muerto, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su querida y bella pelirroja se hiciera pasar por la prometida del espadachín. Estaba a punto de liarse a golpes con su compañero, lo corroía la envidia como nunca le había pasado. Por otra parte, el capitán, Luffy estaba más que feliz, para él aquello era otra clase de aventura.

- Como hagas llorar a Nami aunque sólo sea una vez, marimo – empezó a amenazarle Sanji – te corto la cabeza – los dientes los tenía tan apretados que casi le rechinaban.

- Ya sabes que no ha sido idea mía, eko-baka – le respondió el espadachín. Tenía preocupaciones más importantes que otra pelea con el cocinero. - ¿Por qué no le dices nada a Robin?, ella empezó con lo de hacer esta parodia.

- No la metas a ella en esto. Tú aceptaste ser el prometido de Nami.

- Y ella también, ¿o no has oído esa parte de la conversación? Además, yo me he negado desde el principio a ir a Omei.

- Chicos, chicos – intentó poner paz Luffy interponiéndose en medio de los dos piratas - ¡Vamos a desembarcar en una isla! – una enorme sonrisa cubrió su cara – y habrá restaurantes y comida… ¡mucha comida!

Luffy acabó estrellándose contra la pared del golpe que recibió por parte de sus dos nakamas.

- ¡Deja de pensar en comer, idiota! – le gritó Sanji enfadado.

Nami miraba, sin ver, por la ventana de su camarote el cielo estrellado preguntándose cómo sería realmente la verdadera prometida de Zoro. Llevaba tantos años fuera del pueblo que quizá al verla sus sentimientos cambiarían. Le dolía profundamente el pensar que quizá su nakama abandonara la tripulación, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y llevaban tantos años navegando juntos. ¿Por qué estaba así?, ella no era tan pesimista, era dura, la vida la había endurecido desde muy niña… no entendía nada.

- ¿Navegante? – oyó la voz de Robin desde la puerta.

- Hola, Robin – se giró medio sonriendo, aunque en aquel momento no se sintiera feliz - ¿Qué andabas buscando en la bodega?, ¿sigue siendo un secreto?

La arqueóloga se acercó a Nami y frente a ella extendió la mano, al abrirla la navegante vio un anillo de oro con un pequeño brillante, pertenecía a parte del tesoro que habían encontrado en Thriller Bark, ya hacía bastantes meses.

- ¿Y ese anillo? – se atrevió a preguntar Nami, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

- Tu anillo de compromiso.

- No puedo llevarlo, Robin, eso ya es demasiado. No estamos comprometidos de verdad.

- Nosotros sabemos la verdad, pero la gente de Omei debe creérselo, así que tienes que llevar un anillo de compromiso.

- No voy a ser capaz de aparentar estar enamorada de Zoro – refunfuñó – No sé por qué te hice caso para hacer esta pantomima.

- ¿Eso crees? – le dijo con una enigmática sonrisa y salió del camarote dejando a Nami aún más confusa.

Zoro se encontraba ya en la cubierta del barco con la vista clavada en el horizonte, sabía que de un momento a otro vería su pueblo. Esperaba con toda su alma que aquella patraña colase entre su familia y su verdadera prometida. No deseaba hacerle daño, pero lo cierto era que llevaba muchos años fuera de allí y no tenía pensado volver para quedarse, le gustaba la vida que llevaba en aquellos momentos a pesar de ser perseguido por la marina, y su sueño aún no se había realizado, seguiría viajando hasta convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

- Eh, Zoro, ¿preparado? – le dijo Luffy poniéndose a su lado.

- No. Sé que nos van a coger en algún momento, Nami y yo somos completamente incompatibles.

- Lo haréis bien – sonrió – No puedo perder a mi espadachín.

Ya amanecía cuando llegaron a Omei. Todos se encontraban en cubierta en silencio. Los más tensos eran Nami y Zoro, que no sabían cómo actuar ante la gente de la isla. ¿Pasear cogidos de la mano?, ¿hacerse algún arrumaco de vez en cuando?... parecían un par de colegiales en su primera cita.

La verdad era que, tras pensarlo mucho durante la noche, a Nami no le importaría actuar como novia de Zoro, pues había pensado mucho sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos tras la visita de Robin para entregarle el anillo, que por supuesto llevaba colocado en el dedo. Realmente sentía algo por el espadachín pero al observarlo de reojo y ver su cara seria y malhumorada pensó que aquello le gustaba menos que a ella, nunca le había mostrado un trato amable, siempre le acababa amargando el día.

- Allá vamos, chicos – dijo Luffy saltando a tierra desde el barco como era su costumbre.

- Portaos como una pareja enamorada – les susurró Robin entre risitas justo antes de desembarcar.

Y todo juntos se adentraron en la isla para enfrentarse a la familia de Zoro, a su prometida y a la familia de ésta.

Continuará…

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, aunque para mi gusto me ha quedado algo flojillo.**

**Suigin Walker gracias por el review, y si caso a Zoro ya no tengo historia, ¿no?, lo interesante está por venir. **


	4. CAPITULO 4 Sentimientos confusos

_En este capítulo los mugiwara miran sus sentimientos._

**Capítulo 4**** – Sentimientos confusos**

Habían fondeado el Sunny en la cala, no querían arriesgarse a dejarlo en el puerto ya que eran piratas con una elevada recompensa. Tenían que intentar pasar lo más desapercibido posible, pero estando Luffy allí era prácticamente imposible, no sabían cómo pero siempre acababan metidos en algún lío, y de los gordos.

Franky y Usopp se alejaron del grupo, que ya estaba reunido en la playa, para ir hasta el pueblo y conseguir el material necesario para reparar el Sunny y la cola que necesitaban los artefactos que inventaba el cyborg, así como la que él mismo necesitaba para estar "súper", según sus palabras.

- ¡Tened cuidado en el pueblo! - les gritó Nami antes de que se perdieran de vista.

- ¡Nos reuniremos aquí en un par de horas! - le replicó Franky antes de desaparecer tras unos frondosos árboles.

- Por una vez podía ponerse unos pantalones - masculló Sanji entre dientes. - Va a hacer que nos echen del pueblo.

- ¡Pero si siempre nos echan de los pueblos!- rió Luffy.

- Y de quién es la culpa, ¿eh, Luffy?, ¿quién es el que no hace caso cuando se le dice que hay que intentar pasar desapercibido?

El capitán de los sombrero de paja miró largamente al cocinero sin pronunciar palabra. - ¿Te pasa algo, Sanji?, hoy estás raro - le acabó diciendo finalmente.

- No, sólo que he dormido poco y llevamos varios días comiendo mal, apenas tenemos alimentos - mintió.

Lo cierto era que si estaba de tan pésimo humor era por el plan de Robin, no soportaba ver a su querida pelirroja con el marimo, aunque sabía que todo era falso, que formaba parte del plan. Observó de reojo a sus dos nakamas.

Nami hablaba en voz baja con Robin mientras le daba vueltas distraídamente a un anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo, un anillo que él jamás le había visto. Casi hizo rechinar los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era aquel anillo. Tuvo unas inmensas ganas de matar al espadachín por tener semejante osadía con su bella pelirroja. Sanji desconocía por completo que Zoro no tenía nada que ver en el tema del anillo. Es más, el espadachín desconocía que Nami llevara un anillo de compromiso.

Zoro, en cambio, permanecía apartado del grupo mirando el camino que se internaba entre los árboles, un camino que jamás pensó en volver a pisar. Nunca se había considerado un cobarde, pero lo que le apetecía en aquellos momentos era subir al Sunny y alejarse a toda velocidad de Omei.

- ¿Vamos a quedarnos todo el día en la playa?- quiso saber Nami poniendo los brazos en jarras. - Habrá que ir a comprar comida, ¿no, Sanji?

Aquella breve pregunta sacó al cocinero de sus lúgubres pensamientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos revoloteaba alrededor de Nami, adulándola mientras sus ojos eran todo corazones, prometiéndole toda clase de exquisiteces culinarias con lo que iba a comprar. - Deja de soñar, ero-baka - intervino Zoro, cansado ya de toda aquella palabrería amorosa.

- ¿Decías algo, marimo?- se le enfrentó Sanji, otra vez serio y dispuesto a iniciar una pelea contra él.

- ¡Basta! - gritó Nami dando sendos coscorrones que acabaron con Sanji y Zoro comiendo la arena. - ¡¿No podeis dejar de pelearos ni 5 minutos?!

- Qué miedo da - susurró Chopper escondiendose tras Brook a la par que Luffy rompía en estruendosas carcajadas.

- Será mejor comenzar a andar hacia el pueblo - habló Robin cogiendo a Nami de un brazo y dirigiéndola hacia el camino.

Los demás las siguieron. Sanji y Zoro totalmente serios. Luffy seguía riéndose porque todo le parecía tremendamente divertido. Y Brook y Chooper iban admirando el paisaje, el primero tocando una canción para relajar los ánimos.

- Oye, Zoro, ¿te recibirán bien? - quiso saber Luffy.

- No lo sé. La verdad es que me marché sin despedirme de nadie. En ese momento no tuve el valor para decirles adiós. Después pasé años entrenando con mi maestro, y hasta ahora no había vuelto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, entonces? - preguntó Nami - Tenías que ser un niño.

- No lo sé seguro, pero más de 10 años.

Caminaron otro rato en silencio, roto de vez en cuando por Luffy, que ya comenzaba a quejarse de que tenía hambre.

- ¿Y como es ella? - quiso saber Nami.

Había querido preguntárselo desde que supo de su existencia. Aunque no la conocía, sentía... ¿celos?... No podía ser. Si a ella no le gustaba Zoro... vale que tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, un color de piel que le sentaba de vicio y una cara muy atractiva... pero, ¿gustarle?

Unas risitas la trajeron de nuevo al presente.

- Oe, Nami, ¿por qué te has puesto toda roja de pronto? - le preguntó Luffy con su característica inocencia.

Nami se puso aún más roja al darse cuenta que todo lo que había estado pensando se había reflejado en su rostro, y Luffy acabó estrellado contra un árbol por una de las poderosas patadas de Sanji.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra preguntarle cosas íntimas a Nami, pedazo de idiota! - Sanji liberó toda su frustración con el capitán.

- Yohoho, se me pone la piel de gallina - habló Brook - oh, pero si yo no tengo piel... yohoho.

Nami se sentía avergonzada, y más al ver cómo la miraba Zoro, con una expresión que no sabía descifrar. Tuvo la tentación de empezar una discusión con él, pero se contuvo, si tenían que aparentar ser pareja mejor que se llevaran bien desde ya.

- Oe, marimo, ¿y cómo es tu verdadera prometida? - le dijo Sanji pensando en que si el espadachín no quería nada con ella, a lo mejor él tenía algo de suerte.

Zoro se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en Arane, así se llamaba ella. No había vuelto a pensar en ella desde que había dejado el pueblo, y solamente tenía un vago recuerdo.

- Era una niña cuando me marché - explicó finalmente.

- Pero, ¿era guapa? - se atrevió Nami sintiendo otra punzada de celos.

- Supongo.

- ¡¿Supongo?! - casi le gritó Sanji - pero, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?, o es guapa o no lo es.

- De niño yo sólo pensaba en espadas, no me andaba a fijar en las niñas - confesó.

- ¡Qué raro eres, Zoro! - rió Luffy, ya repuesto del golpe contra el árbol.

Siguieron caminando hacia la entrada del pueblo, ahora en silencio, salvo por Luffy, que como era típico en él encabezaba la marcha usando un enorme palo como bastón y tarareaba una canción. Parecía el único de buen humor esa mañana.

Brook y Chopper habían ido hasta el barco para hacer guardia y por si ellos no llegaban a tiempo para recibir a Franky y a Usopp cuando volvieran con los repuestos.

Nami caminaba con Robin sumida en sus confusos sentimientos. Zoro también pensaba en sus cosas, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su familia tras su inesperado regreso y cuando supieran que ahora era un pirata con recompensa, aunque supuso que ya lo sabrían. Y Sanji pensaba en mujeres... ¡como no!... en concreto en la prometida del marimo. Estaba impaciente por conocerla.

El interminable camino a través de aquel frondoso bosque llegó a su fin y apareció el comienzo del pueblo de Zoro, Omei, que llevaba el mismo nombre que la isla. Era hora de enfrentarse a las familias implicadas.

- ¿Estais preparados, chicos? – dijo Luffy mirando a todos sonriente.

- No – fue la respuesta unísona de la navegante y el espadachín, lo que provocó carcajadas por parte del capitán, al que aquella situación le parecía divertidísima.

- Intentad aparentar una pareja a punto de casarse – animó Robin con una media sonrisa- Sobre todo si quereis que la familia de la chica, la propia chica y tu familia, Zoro, se lo crean.

- Estás pidiendo imposibles, Robin – se quejó Nami.

- Es imposible aparentar amor cuando no lo hay – siguió Zoro. – Además a mí se me da muy mal mentir.

- El marimo es frío como una piedra – intervino Sanji, que seguía fastidiado – Yo no lo veo dando mimos a ninguna hermosa dama, y mucho menos a nuestra bella Nami.

Zoro no contestó, simplemente hizo un sonido gutural de malestar, porque sinceramente, aquellas palabras de Sanji le habían dolido. ¿Qué sabría él si era tierno o no con una mujer? Nunca lo habían visto con ninguna, eso era cierto. No era como el cocinero, que se iba corriendo tras las faldas de la primera mujer que veía, pero también tenía su parte tierna aunque escondida muy muy hondo.

- ¿Vamos a ir primero a ver a tu prometida, Zoro? – habló Luffy.

- No. Creo que lo mejor es ir primero a la casa de mi familia. Me pedirán explicaciones. Además quiero asegurarme que Arane sigue aquí – medio sonrió – Quizá tengamos suerte y no tengamos que seguir con esta farsa. – miró brevemente a Nami, que mantenía la vista clavada en las casas del pueblo. Estaba tensa como una cuerda de arco.

- Pues vamos – dijo Nami repentinamente y mirando a Zoro. – Cuando antes acabemos con esto, antes podremos arreglar el barco y marchar de aquí.

Y lentamente se adentraron en el pueblo aún dormido sin saber qué les esperaba exactamente.

Continuará…

**Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Dejad reviews.**

**Gracias a Silber Dark, a Mish1 y a Suigin Walker por los comentarios. Espero que os guste también este capítulo.**


	5. CAPITULO 5 Reencuentro

_El enfrentamiento de los mugiwara con las familias de los perjudicados está a punto de suceder… ¿qué ocurrirá?_

**Capítulo 5**** - Reencuentro**

Omei era un pueblo pequeño pero con bastantes casas dispersas a las afueras, y edificios de dos plantas en lo que sería la ciudad en sí. El suelo era empedrado salvo los caminos que llevaban a las casas de las inmediaciones, que eran de tierra.

Los mugiwara caminaban por la ciudad en silencio. No se veía un alma, y menos mal, porque daban una imagen un poco peligrosa.

Encaminaba la marcha Luffy, yendo por el centro de la calle como si fuera el amo del mundo y como si fuera a enfrentarse a su peor enemigo. A su lado caminaba Zoro, alto, corpulento, con sus inseparables katanas, sumido aún en sus pensamientos y sin saber qué decir exactamente a su familia; su expresión era tan seria que quien lo viera en ese momento seguramente escapaba corriendo. Nami y Robin caminaban tras los dos piratas observando con detenimiento la ciudad, sus tiendas cerradas, las casas cerradas a cal y canto… Y a la retaguardia iba Sanji, para proteger a sus chicas en caso de que pasara algo, porque con ellos en la ciudad nunca se sabía.

Sabían que en el pueblo no había ninguna base de la marina, por lo menos mientras Zoro vivió allí, y que la casa de la familia del espadachín era una de las que estaban a las afueras.

Se adentraron por una de las estrechas callejuelas y salieron a uno de los caminos polvorientos que llevaban a las granjas. Por ese camino se llegaba a la casa familiar de Roronoa Zoro.

- Tienes un pueblo muy bonito, espadachín – habló Robin para romper aquel tenso silencio. – ¿La casa de tu familia está muy lejos?

- Si no recuerdo mal está pasando la curva de allá delante – masculló señalando una enorme curva que describía el camino a unos 300 metros de dónde se encontraban en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Cómo son? – quiso saber Nami – Tu familia, me refiero. ¿Se tragarán esta farsa?

- No lo sé, espero que sí por mi bien.

- ¿Qué pasa si no se creen que Nami es tu prometida, Zoro? – preguntó Luffy.

- Intentarán casarme como sea con Arane. Pueden llegar a cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir la ley.

- Pues entonces tenéis que poneros tiernos delante de ellos – rió el capitán – así no habrá ninguna duda.

- ¡Luffy! – dijo alarmada la navegante - ¡que yo no me presté para eso!, ¡sólo me presté para hacer de prometida!, ¡y de p-a-l-a-b-r-a!

- Venga, Nami, si Zoro no está tan mal – siguió riendo a gusto.

- Luffy –intervino finalmente el espadachín – no necesito que hagas de celestina, gracias. Estoy seguro que el plan saldrá adelante.

-Creo que el capitán tiene razón – habló Robin – No estaría de más que os cogiérais por la cintura como por descuido u os acariciarais las manos, sería algo muy normal en una pareja de prometidos.

- ¡Robin! – Nami estaba escandalizada por todo lo que estaba oyendo. No sabía que sentía exactamente por su nakama pero no quería llegar a tales extremos. El plan empezaba a no gustarle demasiado. Se maldijo mil veces por aparecer tras la tormenta en el mar del Este.

- Navegante, espadachín… sabeis que tengo razón.

No dijeron nada, simplemente siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Zoro.

Una casa de dos plantas de piedra y de aspecto cuidado apareció ante ellos, la rodeaba un pequeño jardín repleto de flores y plantas. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, parecía que sus habitantes aún dormían.

- ¿Es aquí? – susurró Nami dirigiéndose hacia Zoro.

No contestó, simplemente hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

- ¡Uoooo, Zoro! – gritó entusiasmado Luffy con estrellitas brillantes en los ojos - ¡menuda casa tienes! – y salió disparado hacia la entrada principal.

- ¡Luffy! – lo llamó Nami, pero el capitán del Sunny no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta cerrada de la casa.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir esta boca es mía, Luffy abrió la puerta principal.

- ¡¿Pero qué narices haces, idiota?! – le gritó Sanji al ver que la puerta se abría sin dificultad alguna.

Corrieron hacia la casa sólo para descubrir que Luffy ya había entrado y gritaba a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Holaaaaa!, ¡familia de Zorooooo!

- ¡Luffy! – lo calló Nami de un sopapo, que acabó con el capitán en el suelo de la casa con un chichón en la cabeza.

Escucharon movimiento en el piso superior. Zoro se tensó a la espera de quién aparecería y de cómo lo recibirían. Los demás mugiwara también esperaban casi conteniendo la respiración.

La silueta de una mujer menuda vestida con un sencillo vestido azul y de larga cabellera oscura con hebras plateadas apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en los intrusos que esperaban en su recibidor.

- ¿Qué quereis? – habló con un tono elevado y muy serio - ¿Por qué habeis irrumpido en mi casa? – parecía que no había reconocido al espadachín.

- ¿Quién es? – le susurró Nami a Zoro, que lo tenía al lado.

- Mi madre.

- ¿Es tu madre, Zoro? – casi gritó Luffy que había escuchado aquel intercambio de palabras.

La pregunta de Luffy llegó a oídos de la mujer, que clavó la vista en los muchachos de aspecto peligroso que esperaban de pie delante de la puerta. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿entre aquella gente se encontraba su hijo perdido? No podía creérselo. Había rezado durante años para que regresara, para que se casara con Arane y creara una familia en el pueblo. ¿Se habían cumplido sus deseos? Sabía que su hijo Zoro era un pirata, había visto los carteles de se busca, pero podía perdonárselo si había regresado.

Entonces uno de los muchachos le llamó la atención. Era muy alto, tenía el cabello verde, como su hijo, y llevaba 3 katanas. Algo le dijo que aquel joven era Zoro, siempre le habían gustado las espadas, pero sus ojos reflejaban un increíble frialdad.

- ¿Zoro? – se atrevió a preguntar empezando a bajar las escaleras.

- Hola, madre – la saludó el espadachín con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡Has vuelto! – gritó echándose a llorar, y ante el asombro de todos y cogiéndolos desprevenidos se arrojó a los brazos de Zoro. Éste la abrazó un instante antes de retroceder un par de pasos.

- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!, ¡de ver que estás bien! – siguió la mujer secándose las lágrimas con la manga del vestido.

- Sólo estoy de paso, madre – la informó antes de que empezara a hacerse ideas extrañas.

- ¿De paso?, pero… pero…

- Sabes que soy pirata, ¿verdad? – ella hizo un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza – Entonces te imaginarás que sólo he venido por algo urgente, no tengo pensado quedarme aquí.

- Pero… pero… ¿y Arane?

Nami rechinó los dientes al oir aquel nombre. Así que aún andaba en el pueblo y por lo que había dado a entender la mujer seguía bien soltera.

- Zoro, Arane te ha estado esperando todos estos años, sabía que regresarías, por lo menos tenía la misma esperanza que yo. – Guardó silencio un momento - ¿O acaso te has olvidado de que estais comprometidos desde la infancia?, sabes que tienes que casarte con ella por ley, ¿no es cierto?

Todos dejaron de respirar a la espera de la contestación del espadachín. Luffy quería contestar pero Sanji lo hizo callar gracias a un par de buenos coscorrones.

- No me puedo casar con Arane – fue la escueta respuesta de Zoro.

- ¡Estás obligado por ley! – se le enfrentó la madre - ¡No puedes negarte!

Nami no aguantó más y sin saber por qué iba a hacer algo semejante, dio un paso hasta quedar al lado de su nakama.

- Señora – habló educadamente la navegante con una sonrisa que intentaba ser cordial, aunque por dentro sentía que ardía de rabia – permita que me presente. Soy Nami, navegante del Thousand Sunny y nakama de Zoro.

- Mucho gusto, Nami.

- Verá, señora, Zoro no puede casarse con esa Arane porque está comprometido conmigo – y le cogió de la mano en un gesto efusivo, sintiendo la calidez de la piel del espadachín contra la suya.

- ¡¿Cómoooo?! – la mujer casi se desmaya de la impresión – pero… pero… Arane te ha estado esperando, no puedes hacerle algo semejante.

- Después de tantos años fuera debísteis imaginar que no iba a regresar, ¿no?

- Lo pensamos – reconoció – pero como sabíamos como era tu sentido de la orientación…

Aquella frase hizo que Luffy estallara en carcajadas. Así que Zoro siempre había sido así.

- Lo siento, madre, pero voy a casarme con Nami – aquellas palabras casi se le atragantan en la garganta. Seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta la idea de casarse.

- Arane no se lo merece, Zoro.

- Yo no pedí que me comprometiérais con ella. Ese compromiso está roto. Voy a casarme con otra mujer, y será mejor que lo asumais.

- Me has desilusionado, hijo – susurró la mujer – Has quebrantado las leyes de Omei. Esta familia dará que hablar. Será mejor que os marcheis ahora – y se giró hacia la escalera – Ah, y será mejor que se lo digas a Arane – y negando con la cabeza desapareció en el piso superior.

Los mugiwara salieron de la casa familiar de Zoro en silencio.

- Pues sí que se lo ha tomado mal - habló Nami.

- Ya os dije que no iba a ser tan fácil – dijo el espadachín.

- ¿Vamos junto Arane? – intervino Sanji, deseoso de conocer a esa enigmática joven.

- Será lo mejor.

Y sin saber qué pasaría volvieron a la ciudad para hacer frente a Arane y a la familia de ésta.

Continuará…

**Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	6. CAPITULO 6 Arane

_Aparece la verdadera prometida de Zoro… ¿cuáles serán sus verdaderos sentimientos al verla?, ¿qué sentirá Nami?_

**Capítulo 6**** – Arane**

El camino de regreso a la ciudad fue silencioso. A todos les había sorprendido las palabras de la madre del espadachín, no se les había pasado por la cabeza que renegara de su hijo con tanta rapidez, sobre todo sabiendo que llevaba muchos años navegando y que cabía la posibilidad que se prometiera o casara con otra persona.

A Zoro no le había dolido el comportamiento de su madre, para él era más bien una desconocida, había marchado de allí siendo muy pequeño y sus recuerdos de su infancia allí eran muy confusos. Que renegara de él le daba igual porque no iba a quedarse allí mucho tiempo, sólo el justo para reparar el Sunny y volver al mar.

Sanji sí que estaba emocionado, pero porque por fin iba a conocer a la famosa Arane, para él todas las mujeres bellas tendrían sus atenciones, y sabía que esa muchacha seguramente era tan hermosa como Nami y Robin.

- ¿Arane vive en la ciudad, Zoro? – quiso saber Nami caminando al lado de su nakama.

- Sí. Por lo que ha dado a entender mi madre no ha cambiado de casa, y si no recuerdo mal vivía en uno de los edificios de la parte adinerada de la ciudad.

En el tiempo que llevaban ya en Omei la gente del pueblo ya se había puesto en marcha y algunos, curiosos, los observaban caminar, preguntándose quienes eran. Los mugiwara sabían que corrían el riesgo de que alguno de los habitantes de Omei los reconociera y diera aviso a la marina, por eso tenían que acabar cuanto antes con el tema del compromiso para regresar al barco.

- Menudo sitio más bonito - murmuró Nami maravillada al ver las casas de piedra clara con tallados en las fachadas, balcones de hierro forjado…

- ¿Y dónde están los restaurantes? – quiso saber Luffy mirando a su alrededor, desilusionado al no ver ningún sitio en el que sirvieran comida.

- Comerás cuando hayamos solucionado lo de Zoro y Arane – masculló la navegante malhumorada otra vez al pensar en la chica en cuestión.

Zoro se paró delante de un edificio muy cuidado con un pequeño jardín que lo bordeaba. Clavó los ojos en la fachada y trató de calmarse. Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan nervioso. Sabía que sus compañeros tenían la vista clavada en él y se estarían preguntando cómo era Arane, algo que él también se preguntaba, habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se habían visto.

- Dejadme hablar a mí con ella – pidió a sus nakamas, mirando especialmente a su capitán.

Ante el gesto de asentimiento de los piratas, Zoro se dirigió a la enorme puerta de madera y dio un par de buenos golpes con la aldaba de la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció un mayordomo con librea de aspecto estirado. Observó al espadachín serio, repasándole con la mirada hasta que se dignó a hablarle.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Vengo a ver a Arane.

- ¿La señorita Arane espera su visita, señor?

- No. Tengo que verla inmediatamente.

- A estas horas la señorita no recibe visitas, señor – siguió el mayordomo malhumorado.

Los mugiwara observaban aquella conversación pasmados… ¡menudo mayordomo más arrogante! Nami no quería quedarse allí más tiempo. Se colocó al lado de Zoro y se encaró al mayordomo.

- Perdone, necesitamos ver a Arane ahora mismo. Dígale que Roronoa Zoro está aquí y quiere verla.

El mayordomo miró a Nami con el ceño fruncido y sin decir nada más se retiró, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

- Menudo idiota – murmuró la navegante cuando el mayordomo despareció de su vista. Miró a Zoro, que seguía a su lado – Oye, Zoro, ¿ya estaba cuando tú vivías aquí?

- No. Antes no tenían mayordomo. Parece que han prosperado con el tiempo.

Se oyeron unos pasos apurados y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una mujer joven alta y delgada de largo cabello rubio lleno de ondas, unos ojos enormes azules estaban clavados, incrédulos, en el espadachín.

- ¿Zoro? – susurró dubitativa.

- Hola, Arane.

- ¡Zoro! – gritó ella con una enorme sonrisa y sin pensárselo más se lanzó a los brazos del espadachín, que la recibió un poco frío. No estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto.

Nami había dado unos pasos hacia atrás mientras observaba a la chica. Era realmente guapa y viéndolos juntos en aquel momento, se dijo que sí que hacían buena pareja. Sintió otro ramalazo de celos, pero permaneció quieta y callada.

- Sabías que volverías – sollozó Arane aún colgada del cuello del espadachín.

- Sólo estoy de paso, Arane – la corrigió Zoro.

- ¿De paso? – la expresión de confusión era la misma que la de la madre de Zoro – pero… ¿y nosotros?

- No hay un nosotros, Arane.

- Estamos prometidos, ¿lo has olvidado? – había dejado de llorar y mantenía sus brillantes ojos azules clavados en el rostro del espadachín.

- No me voy a casar contigo.

- ¡Estás obligado! – chilló ella pareciendo de repente desquiciada.

- Lo siento, Arane, pero en este tiempo que llevo fuera me he prometido con otra mujer.

- ¡¿Cómoooo?!

**Continuará…**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, espero que este capi también os haya gustado. Nos vemos.**


	7. CAPITULO 7 Rabia

_Arane no es la chica que esperaban conocer los mugiwara, especialmente Sanji…_

**Capítulo 7**** – Rabia**

El rostro de Arane estaba rojo de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello tras tantos años esperando? ¿acaso él no había intentado por todos los medios regresar a Omei?

- Te he estado esperando – volvió a sollozar la muchacha.

El espadachín no contestó, se limitó a observarla en el más absoluto silencio. Él no quería hacerle daño, pero no podía ni quería seguir con esto.

- Lo siento, Arane.

- ¿Y quién es ella? – su rostro había vuelto a su color normal, pero el tono de su voz era muy frío.

"Es hora de la actuación" – se dijo el espadachín.

Zoro se giró levemente hacia sus nakamas, que lo observaban en el más terrible de los silencios. Extendió una mano hacia Nami, que esperaba con el resto.

"Vamos allá" – se dijo la navegante acercándose a Zoro.

Arane frunció el ceño al ver a la exuberante pelirroja acercarse a ellos. Así que aquella mujer era la novia de su prometido. La odió con toda su alma por habérselo quitado.

- Arane, te presento a Nami, navegante de mi tripulación y la mujer con la que me voy a casar. – aquellas palabras casi se le atascan en la garganta. ¡Qué difícil era mentir!, por lo menos para él.

- Mucho gusto, Arane – la saludó con una falsa sonrisa la navegante.

La muchacha rubia no habló, sólo hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Los mugiwara observaban a la rubia, daba la impresión de que no iba a ser tan fácil anular ese compromiso, sobretodo sin montar un buen escándalo.

- Zoro se había prometido primero conmigo – refunfuñó Arane clavando la mirada en Nami. - ¿No te lo dijo?

- No – le siguió el juego la navegante. – Pero dime, Arane, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva Zoro fuera de aquí? Una barbaridad, ¿no es cierto?

- ¡Pero yo le fui fiel! – chilló sintiendo que la sangre volvía a subírsele a la cabeza.

Aquellas palabras casi hacen que soltara una risita. ¿En qué mundo vivía? El espadachín llevaba fuera de Omei más de 10 años… ¿y Arane esperaba que no hubiera estado con ninguna mujer? Lo cierto era que Nami sintió algo de celos al pensar en las mujeres con las que había estado Zoro. ¿Por qué ahora sentía todo esto? No se atrevía a mirarlo por si su cara reflejaba sus pensamientos, que no eran muy decorosos en aquellos momentos…sólo en pensar en aquel escultural cuerpo moreno cubierto por sudor mientras daba placer a una mujer hacía que se le secara la boca. ¡Pero si era Zoro, por Dios!... ¡y se llevaban fatal!... entonces… ¡¿qué hacía ella teniendo pensamientos eróticos con su nakama?! Nadie tenía que enterarse de que sentía algo por él, absolutamente nadie.

- Arane, estás montando todo un espectáculo – le dijo Zoro bajando la voz.

Varias personas del pueblo se habían parado cerca de los mugiwara al ver tan descompuesta y nerviosa a una de las ricas herederas de Omei. Se preguntaban qué estaría pasando. A alguno se le había pasado por la cabeza avisar a las autoridades, había una base de la marina en un pueblo cercano, ya que los mugiwara tenían un aspecto un tanto peligroso.

- ¡No estoy montando ningún espectáculo! – siguió gritando la muchacha. - ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Zoro!, ¡llevo una vida esperándote, y ¿para qué?!, ¡¿para ponerme en ridículo delante de todo Omei?!

- Mi intención no es ponerte en ridículo y deberías saberlo. Han pasado muchos años desde que marché, ya se te tenía que haber ocurrido que no iba a volver y, por lo tanto, no iba a casarme contigo aunque nos hubieran prometido siendo unos niños.

- Claro y te paseas por Omei mostrando a esa… a esa… - hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Nami, que de momento no quería intervenir, aunque se mordía la lengua para no decirle cuatro verdades a esa muchacha insoportable.

- Cuidado con lo que dices de Nami, Arane – la amenazó el espadachín en casi un siseo. No sabía por qué pero le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de defender a su nakama ante cualquiera.

- ¡Es una pelandrusca! – gritó, por fin. Tenía ganas de soltarlo desde que Zoro le dijo que Nami era con la que se iba a casar. - ¡Todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres piratas son unas cualquiera!

Nami ya no aguantó más. Sin decir palabra se acercó a Arane y le asestó una fuerte bofetada, no el clásico coscorrón que reservaba para sus nakamas. Una cosa es que se pusiera como una víctima y otra muy distinta que la denigrara de aquella manera, podía ser muchas cosas pero no era una ramera pirata. Jamás se había acostado con ninguno de los mugiwara, aunque jamás había sentido tentación de hacerlo a pesar de pasar muchos meses en el mar sin pisar tierra.

Zoro cogió a Nami de un brazo y la echó hacia atrás antes de que empeorara las cosas, conocía de sobra el carácter irascible de la navegante. Miró fríamente a Arane.

- No tengo nada más que decirte, Arane. Ten muy presente que he roto el compromiso y que por lo tanto no voy a casarme contigo. Si deseas hablar conmigo y de una manera civilizada tenemos el barco anclado en la cala sur. Adiós. – se giró, agarró a la navegante por un brazo y volvió junto sus compañeros que los miraban casi boquiabiertos.

Incluso Sanji permanecía mudo a pesar de que cuando vio a Arane se dijo que era la mujer más preciosa que habían visto sus ojos. Pero ya no le parecía tan hermosa al ver lo arpía que se había puesto en cuestión de minutos. Mujeres así no merecían la pena.

Hicieron el recorrido hacia la cala en dónde estaba anclado el Sunny en silencio. Zoro pensando que iba a tener más problemas de los que había pensado en un principio por culpa de Arane. Y Luffy… bueno… Luffy pensando que no había visto ningún sitio en el que poder comer. ¡El capitán de los mugiwara era único!

- Por una vez te voy a dar la razón, marimo – rompió el silencio Sanji – Haces bien en no casarte con Arane. Es una hermosa princesa – susurró con los ojos en forma de corazón y pensando en lo que podía hacer con ella, pero enseguida cambió de parecer al recordar el espectáculo que montó en plena calle – pero una mujer, por muy bella que sea, si tiene un corazón como el de ella… - hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. – Dejémoslo así, marimo.

- Es una verdadera arpía – continuó Nami mientras casi echaba humo por las orejas al pensar en aquella rubia. – Llamarme a mí ramera… grrrr… me dieron ganas de cambiarle la cara a golpes. – Guardó silencio pensativa. – Chicos, ¿tengo pinta de casquivana?

- Noooo – fue la respuesta unánime de la tripulación, cualquiera le decía otra cosa.

El único que no dijo nada fue Zoro, que la observaba en silencio. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de protegerla? Había empezado a verla como una mujer, no como la navegante, y se había dado cuenta que Nami tenía unas muy buenas curvas y que los trajes que solía usar acentuaban más esas curvas. Se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando sacar de su cabeza esos pensamientos. Jamás le había gustado Nami, ¿a qué venía ahora eso?... si casi era tan arpía como Arane.

El camino que llevaba a la cala se acababa y vieron el Sunny fondeado. Todo estaba tan tranquilo como cuando habían llegado a Omei.

- Oiiiiii – gritó Luffy echando a correr hacia el sunny - ¡Chicoooossss!

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que os haya divertido este capi… esta Arane está un poco loca, ¿verdad?, será de estar a pan y agua tanto tiempo… jajaja…**

**Gracias por los reviews, mandarme más que me hace ilusión. Nos leemos.**


	8. CAPITULO 8 La estrategia

_Tras el desafortunado encuentro con Arane, la tripulación de los mugiwara regresa al Thousand Sunny para intentar encontrar una solución al pequeño problema de Zoro._

**Capítulo 8**** – La estrategia**

Usopp se asomó por uno de los laterales del Sunny al oir el grito de Luffy, tenía una de las manos llenas de clavos y aguantaba con la otra un enorme tablón de madera. Brook también apareció sorbiendo una taza de té.

- Parece que ya han regresado – masculló el tirador al ver regresar a sus nakamas, - y por sus caras creo que las cosas no han ido muy bien.

Brook no comentó nada, y eso era raro en él, siempre tenía algo que decir, daba igual el tema que se tratara. Siguió sorbiendo del té mientras mantenía las cuencas vacías de sus ojos clavadas en sus compañeros de viaje.

- ¡Chicoooooosssssss! – siguió gritando Luffy.

- Creo que ya te han oído, capitán – le dijo Robin sonriendo, que ya había descubierto a Brook y a Usopp en la cubierta del barco.

- Lo han oído en el pueblo entero – murmuró Nami, que caminaba al lado de Zoro, el cual seguía en silencio desde que marcharan de la visita a casa de Arane.

El Sunny se fue haciendo cada vez más grande hasta que llegaron a él. Luffy estiró sus brazos y subió de un salto, como era su costumbre… no esperar a nadie. El resto de los mugiwara fueron subiendo por la escalera de madera hasta que se encontraron todos dentro. Enseguida fueron rodeados por los que no habían ido con ellos.

- ¿Hubo problemas? – quiso saber Franky dándole distraídamente vueltas a un pesado martillo. – Menudas caras traeis todos.

- Esa Arane es una verdadera arpía – soltó Nami, aún resentida por haberla llamado "puta" – Primero fuimos hasta la casa familiar de Zoro, y la madre al final nos echó educadamente renegando de nuestro nakama – negó con la cabeza – Nuestro siguiente objetivo, la tal Arane, que resultó ser una rica heredera dada a los lloriqueos en público y a chillar y gritar como una loca.

- Vamos, que no hay progresos.

- Ni uno – confirmó Luffy – y encima no vimos ningún restaurante dónde comer.

- ¿Y le habeis dicho que estais prometidos? – intervino Chopper, que estaba medio escondido detrás del cyborg.

- Sí, pero es como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Sólo lloriqueaba que si Zoro tal y Zoro cual, que si lo había estado esperando durante todo estos años para luego no casarse con ella. Vamos, que me dieron ganas de vomitar. – escupió la navegante, celosa de nuevo al pensar en Arane.

Sanji se dirigió a la despensa en compañía de Nami y Robin para ordenar todas las provisiones que habían comprado en el pueblo, y esconderlas bien de la vista del hambriento capitán, aunque sabían que no durarían demasiado.

Zoro, que seguía algo malhumorado y desanimado tras el desastroso encuentro con su madre y su amiga de la infancia, se dirigió a una de las cubiertas a echar una cabezadita, quizá así se quitara todos los males de encima.

- Oe, Sanji – lo llamó Usopp desde la puerta - ¿así que esa Arane os puso las cosas difíciles?

- Menudo escándalo montó en plena calle, justo delante de su casa – le respondió Nami.

- Es una bella dama – comenzó a hablar Sanji poniendo ya los ojos en forma de corazón y casi cayéndosele la baba al pensar en aquella hermosura rubia – pero sólo por fuera – su estado de enamoramiento desapareció casi al instante – su alma está podrida. Parece que en su interior sólo hay ira, venganza…, no sé, no me dio buena espina. Y si este pueblo es tan rarito como creo que es, sólo con lo de esa extraña ley de casamiento que tienen ya lo dice todo, pondrán mil y una trabas para anular el "compromiso" con Nami, y casar al marimo con Arane.

- Tendríamos que tener vigilados a navegante y a espadachín - dijo como solución robin con una media sonrisa, que a Nami le pareció de lo más enigmática.

"¿Qué andará tramando ya?" – se dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿Las 24 horas? – preguntó Usopp comenzando ya a temblar sólo con la idea de tener que estar todo el tiempo con aquellos dos nakamas tan temperamentales, no le apetecía nada acabar el día con una de las katanas de Zoro clavada o la cara desfigurada por los golpes de Nami.

- esa es la idea. Si cocinero tiene razón – continuó – pronto se enterarán que Zoro está aquí y que ha incumplido una de las leyes de la ciudad, así que intentarán algo para que la cumpla.

- ¿Y qué pueden intentar, Robin? – dijo Nami. – Somo piratas fuertes, sabemos luchar, y con Zoro no tienen nada que hacer.

- Con Zoro no, pero contigo sí.

- ¿Conmigo?, no se atreverán – murmuró la navegante palideciendo ligeramente.

- La mente humana es impredecible. Yo, en el lugar de los habitantes de Omei, lo que haría es hacer desaparecer a la actual prometida, a ti, navegante. Y hay muchas maneras de hacerlo.

- Como alguien intente hacerle algo a mi bella pelirroja se las verá conmigo – salió en defensa de Nami el cocinero del amor.

- ¡Pues les decimos la verdad! – exclamó empezando a angustiarse sólo al pensar que todo Omei iría tras ella.

- ¿Y casar al marimo con esa hermosa dama? – Sanji negó con la cabeza – Sé que nosotros no nos llevamos bien… pero es mi nakama, y no permitiré que acabe en manos de esa mujer.

- Además – le tocó el turno a Usopp, que seguía temblando – Zoro es uno de los fuertes de la banda, ¿qué pasaría si marchara?

"Que me moriría de pena" – pensó Nami encogiéndose de dolor al pensar en no volver a ver al espadachín. – "Realmente me gusta" – estaba tan sorprendida de su descubrimiento que no siguió la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros.

Imaginó la boda de Zoro y Arane. Los dos entrando en una iglesia, o dónde quieran que celebrasen la ceremonia. Ella despampanante luciendo un hermoso y costoso vestido blanco de novia, sonriendo radiante, mientras caminaba al son de la música para encontrarse con Zoro, que iría igual de despampanante con un traje oscuro (obligado a llevarlo a la fuerza, evidentemente) y sin sus inseparables katanas (también obligado a ello), pero sabía que su rostro no mostraría alegría… estaría serio y frío, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por tener tan mala suerte y haber tenido que dejar a sus nakamas.

- Nami – la interrumpió Usopp - ¿Nami?

La pelirroja volvió al presente sobresaltada, sintió enrojecer por haberse distraído pensando en el espadachín. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Hizo una especie de sonrisa de disculpa y permaneció callada.

- ¿Estás bien, mi bella Nami? – revoloteó Sanji alrededor de la muchacha.

- Sí, sí, perdonad… me distraje un momento… esto… ¿qué decíais?

Miró un momento a Robin, medio de reojo, y la descubrió mirándola fijamente y sonriendo, una de esas sonrisas suyas que daban miedo. Desvió la vista rápidamente.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es que os vigiléis mutuamente – habló la arqueóloga aún con aquella media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué Zoro y yo pasemos todo el día juntos? – ahora estaba pasmada, aunque sentía, al parecer, cierta atracción hacia el espadachín, sabía que no era muy buena idea. - ¿Qué quereis?, ¿Qué nos matemos mutuamente?, somos totalmente incompatibles. ¡Si siempre estamos discutiendo!

- Aunque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia que estés tanto tiempo con ese imbécil – masculló Sanji – reconozco que es la mejor opción. Él es fuerte y podrá protegerte en caso de necesidad.

- También Luffy es fuerte.

- Sí, pero es un inconsciente y nunca sabes si se olvidará de vigilarte cuando se encuentre con un restaurante abierto. Lo haría yo gustosamente, pero tengo que ayudar en el Sunny, y de esta forma vosotros dos siempre estaréis localizados, no uno por cada lado.

Nami no rebatió a Sanji, simplemente hizo un leve gesto de comprensión y salió de la despensa para pensar en las consecuencias de estar las 24 horas en compañía de aquel nakama en concreto… ¡si se pasaba el día durmiendo!... menuda vigilancia iba a hacer.

Ahora que otro se lo dijera a Zoro, no quería ser ella la que se enfrentase con el temperamento malhumorado del espadachín, sobre todo tras las nefastas visitas de esa mañana.

- Parece que no le ha hecho demasiada gracia la idea – comentó Usopp cuando la navegante salió por la puerta.

- No le desagrada tanto como hace creer – les dijo a los dos chicos Robin justo antes de marchar de la bodega, dejándolos todavía más confusos.

Zoro se encontraba apoyado en la pared de una de las cubiertas, a la sombra, intentando conciliar el sueño para esa pequeña siesta que tanto le apetecía, pero esa mañana le era imposible. No dejaba de recordar el encuentro con su madre después de tantos años y el pequeño berrinche de Arane.

"¿Por qué habremos tenido que pararnos en Omei?" – se dijo por enésima vez abriendo los ojos y clavando la mirada en el cielo azul.

- Oe, Zoro – lo llamó Luffy acercándose al espadachín. El capitán ya estaba al tanto de lo que habían ideado sus nakamas en la bodega y había sido el candidato para comunicárselo a Zoro, más que nada porque era el mejor amigo de Luffy.

- ¿Qué pasa, capitán? – lo saludó el espadachín poniéndose algo más cómodo.

- Hemos estado hablando de lo ocurrido en el pueblo – le dijo muy serio, por una vez no sonreía – y dado que te has saltado una ley de aquí, creemos que tu gente intentará hacer algo para que la cumplas.

- Que lo intenten – murmuró desenvainando levemente una de sus espadas.

- No, tú no eres quién nos preocupa – y soltó una risita – es Nami. Creen que es tu prometida y seguramente intentarán quitarla del medio para que tú puedas casarte con Arane.

- …….

- En fin, que hemos decidido que Nami y tú os estéis vigilando mutuamente mientras estemos en Omei para evitar posibles desgracias.

- ¡¿Estais locos?! – estalló al escuchar aquellas palabras - ¡¿quereis que Nami y yo pasemos juntos las 24 horas del día mientras estemos en Omei?!, ¡me hará la vida imposible!

- Ya está decidido. – Se puso en pie para marcharse. – Y no creas que Nami no puso objeciones. En el Sunny no teneis que estar pegados pero si salís al pueblo o a la playa o a dónde sea tendréis que ir juntos, es lo mejor para los dos.

- Mmm – y volvió a recostarse para intentar echarse esa siesta, aunque en aquellos momentos tenía aún más cosas en las que pensar.

"Pasar todo el día con esa bruja" – se dijo dando un puñetazo en el suelo – "Joder, qué mala suerte. Me tendrá como a su criado. ¡Maldita mujer!"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews. Pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y sí, Suigin Walker… esta Arane está muuuuuy loca ******


	9. CAPITULO 9 Guardaespaldas

_Zoro y Nami pasan sus primeras 24 horas juntos… ¿qué ocurrirá?_

**Capítulo 9**** – Guardaespaldas**

La reparación del Sunny marchaba viento en popa. Franky y Usopp trabajaban a destajo sin apenas descansar, tenían la colaboración de los otros mugiwara, pero ellos eran los que se encargaban de las cosas más complicadas.

Nami se encontraba en su camarote haciéndose a la idea de tener a Zoro como su guardaespaldas. Ella sabía defenderse, ¿no lo había hecho en Ennies Lobby?, ¿y en Thriller Bark?... entonces… ¿a qué venía aquello de tener que pasar todo el día con él mientras estuvieran en aquella isla? Por una parte le desagradaba la idea, pero por otra le entusiasmaba, dado su reciente descubrimiento de los sentimientos que el espadachín despertaba en ella. No quería pasarse todo el día recluida en el barco, ella quería salir a explorar la ciudad, sus muchas tiendas… bueno, si llevaba a Zoro, con lo fuerte que era podría acarrear muchas bolsas, por lo que ella podría comprar más que de costumbre. Sonriendo ante esa idea fue en busca de Zoro para informarle de los planes para ese día…

Habían pasado todo el día anterior en el barco pero nadie había ido hasta allí para pedir respuestas. Sabían, o más bien tenían la certeza, de que algo se estaba tramando en la ciudad y que no era bueno.

- Zoro – llamó Nami desde la puerta cerrada del camarote de su nakama. No obtuvo respuesta, como era evidente. El espadachín cuando dormía era como una marmota. – Zoro – volvió a llamarlo un poco más fuerte, pero con el mismo resultado.

Arriesgándose a llevarse una buena reprimenda por parte de Zoro si entraba y lo encontraba en una situación embarazosa, abrió la puerta.

La estancia estaba en penumbra y el espadachín aún estaba en cama, dormido. No pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco al verlo… ¿tan loca estaba por él?, no podía ser. Se acercó a la cama deshecha y observó embelesada la figura que descansaba en ella… su rostro dormido en aquel momento relajado, su torso desnudo en el que se veían unos impresionantes abdominales, la sábana que tapaba sus partes íntimas, una pierna desnuda sobresalía por un extremo de la cama… A Nami casi se le para el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba completamente desnudo bajo aquella sábana arrugada.

Carraspeó antes de llamarlo de nuevo, se le había secado la garganta de la impresión, jamás había pensado que le iba a pasar algo así con uno de sus nakamas.

- Zoro – lo llamó nuevamente, esta vez zarandeándolo levemente – Zoro.

Notó que el espadachín se movía levemente. Esperó que no se levantara de golpe porque seguramente que se desmayaba si lo llegaba a ver completamente desnudo. Aún no estaba preparada para algo así.

- ¡Zoro! – le gritó finalmente y con ganas de darle un par de coscorrones para que espabilara. No quería quedarse toda la mañana en el Sunny, las tiendas la estaban esperando.

- Eres un coñazo, Nami – susurró Zoro girándose para seguir durmiendo.

- Tengo que ir de compras – le dijo sin andarse por las ramas.

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas?, déjame dormir.

- ¿Ya te has olvidado? – le dieron ganas de soltar una carcajada - Estamos destinados a estar juntos mientras nos encontremos en tu pueblo. Y yo tengo que ir a comprar unas cosillas.

- joder – masculló mientras se incorporaba y se agarraba la sábana para taparse antes de ponerse en pie. - ¿Y tienes que ir tan temprano?

- Sí. Te espero en la cocina. Sanji ya estaba con el desayuno. – y sonriendo salió del camarote de Zoro.

Parecía mentira, pero se encontraba maravillosamente bien, el pensar que pasaría el día de compras con Zoro ya no le parecía tan mala idea como el día anterior, incluso tenía ganas de encontrarse con Arane para hacerla rabiar un poquito más… tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de Zoro, que se enteraran todos, incluidos sus nakamas, pero como no sabía si era correspondida por el espadachín, decidió que lo mejor era actuar como hasta ese momento… ser una déspota desconsiderada con muy mala leche.

Zoro se sentó en la cama tan pronto vió cerrarse la puerta de su camarote. Había faltado muy poco para que cogiera a Nami, la echara sobre la cama y le hiciera el amor hasta dejarla exhausta. Había estado soñando con ella… un sueño de lo más erótico, y la evidencia la tapaba aquella sábana, por suerte Nami no se había dado cuenta y se había girado para tapar su tremenda erección. Parecía un adolescente salido… hasta su olor lo excitaba, ese día iba a ser el peor de su vida… ¿cómo iba a aguantar todo el día al lado de aquella mujer que le hacía sentir tantas cosas?... por un momento se comparó con el cocinerucho y casi rechinó los dientes.

"Será mejor que me comporte como siempre" – se dijo soltando la sábana y yendo desnudo a buscar su ropa al armario que había al fondo del camarote – "cuanto más pase de ella mejor".

Nami entró sonriendo en la cocina, en dónde se encontraban todos sus nakamas desayunando.

- Buenos días – saludó la navegante sin poder dejar de sonreir, cosa que extrañó a sus compañeros, era raro que estuviera de tan buen humor por la mañana.

- Hola, mi bella pelirroja – revoloteó Sanji a su alrededor con un plato en la mano – Te he guardado la mejor porción de desayuno para ti. Tienes que coger fuerzas para aguantar al idiota del marimo.

- ¿A quién llamas idiota, cocinerucho? – lo interrumpió Zoro entrando en ese momento en la cocina.

Y antes de que nadie dijera esta boca es mía ya habían iniciado otra pelea a patadas y espadazos. La pelea apenas duró un par de minutos ya que Nami, que no quería que nadie le estropeara su momento de felicidad, la zanjó dando un par de mamporros a ambos nakamas.

Luffy, aprovechando la distracción de sus nakamas, se había agenciado varios trozos de comida de los otros platos… como siempre, estaba hambriento. Y por suerte para él, nadie lo había visto.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy, navegante? – le preguntó la enigmática Robin mientras bebía su café.

- Me voy al pueblo – le contestó sentándose en la mesa al lado de su amiga – Hay muchas tiendas que quiero ver y como tengo que comprar algunas cosillas… - soltó una risita.

- ¿Vas a acompañar a Nami? – le dijo Chopper a Zoro, que ya se había sentado en la mesa lejos de la navegante y estaba dando cuenta de su desayuno.

- ¡Qué remedio me queda!

- Yo os puedo acompañar – se ofreció Luffy balanceándose con las patas de la silla.

- ¡No! – fue la respuesta unánime de Zoro y Nami, cosa que hizo que la navegante se sonrojara levemente.

- Nos meterás en algún lío – aclaró Zoro – y prefiero pasar lo más desapercibido posible. – Lo que no había dicho era que prefería pasar esa mañana a solas con Nami, aunque fuera de compras, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia.

Robin sonreía ante la reacción de sus dos nakamas. Ella sabía que se gustaban, se les notaba a leguas, o por lo menos ella sí se lo notaba, pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta de la fuerte atracción que sentían el uno por el otro… quizá era buena idea lo de que pasaran la mañana solos, a lo mejor ponían las cosas en claro… aunque conociendo el carácter reservado del espadachín estaba segura que antes de que él se le declarara a Nami antes se helaría el infierno.

El resto del desayuno fue igual que siempre… Luffy intentando seguir robando la comida de los demás y llevando por parte de Nami, en eso la navegante no había cambiado; Sanji y Zoro con sus pullas de siempre, y el resto hablando sobre el estado del barco… cosas bastante amenas.

Nami enseguida estuvo preparada para irse de compras, en su mente ya tenía imágenes de conjuntos de ropa nuevos, zapatos… incluso alguna joya. Estaba tan contenta que casi daba saltos de alegría.

Toda la tripulación estaba estupefacta por el cambio sufrido en Nami de la noche a la mañana y no sabían a qué se debía, todos menos Robin, que tenía que ocultar la sonrisa cada vez que miraba a la pelirroja. Usopp y Chopper estaban bastante aliviados al ver que de momento su nakama no zurraba a nadie… según ellos eso era buena señal.

Zoro, con cara de resignación y ante la atenta y malhumorada cara de Sanji, que no le hacía gracia alguna que el marimo acompañara a su bella pelirroja, siguió a Nami por el camino que llevaba al pueblo. La navegante iba abriendo la marcha con paso decidido pensando en todo lo que se iba a comprar. Zoro, tras ella y con un brazo apoyado en los mangos de sus katanas, observaba la exuberante figura de Nami, diciéndose cómo alguien tan insufrible como ella le había llamado tanto la atención, era algo que no lograba entender… y lo peor de todo era que aquel meneo de sus caderas lo estaba poniendo a cien. Esperaba que comprara rápido para volver al Sunny y darse una larga ducha de agua fría.

- ¿Tienes pensado comprar mucho? – le preguntó por fin el espadachín.

- Unas cuantas cosillas que me hacen falta. Incluso, si quieres, te compro algo que te haga falta.

- ¿Eh? – la cara de sorpresa que puso Zoro hizo sonreir a Nami. Enseguida frunció el ceño – Ya… ¿y qué intereses me cobrarías?

- es un regalo – y se encogió de hombros - ¿no puedo tener un detalle con un nakama?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo cada vez más pasmado por lo que estaba oyendo.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Nami, tú – y recalcó ese tú – jamás regalas nada a nadie.

- Hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? – y sacándole la lengua se giró y aceleró el paso.

Zoro se quedó plantado en medio del camino mirando hacia el lugar por el que había marchado Nami. Decididamente ese viaje le estaba sentando fatal a la navegante… ¡si era una bruja avariciosa que cobraba elevadísimos intereses por todo! Aún sorprendido se apresuró a seguirla antes de que se perdiera.

La ciudad era un hervidero de gente que iba de un sitio para otro cargados con bolsas, cestas de comida… nada que ver con la casi ciudad fantasma que encontraron al llegar el día anterior.

- ¡Cuánta gente! – dijo asombrada Nami – Podremos pasar más desapercibidos.

Zoro no contestó, pero no estaba tan seguro de eso. La gente de Omei era muy estricta con sus leyes y si los descubrían allí no sabía qué podía pasar. Lo que tenían que haber echo era quedarse en el Sunny hasta que estuviera reparado y dejarse ver lo menos posible, pero claro, Nami tenía que ir a visitar todas las tiendas de la ciudad. Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando un gritito le hizo girarse.

- ¡Zoro!

Los dos mugiwara se giraron casi al mismo tiempo y vieron dirigirse hacia ellos a la despampanante Arane casi corriendo y saludando con la mano. La oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos se había esfumado.

- ¡Qué sorpresa encontraros en el mercado! – les dijo sonriendo. – No esperaba volver a veros.

- Tenía que comprar unas cosas – murmuró Nami mirándola con recelo.

- Quería disculparme por el recibimiento de ayer – bajó la mirada avergonzada – Es que me sorprendió tu regreso – clavó la mirada en Zoro - y el echo de que te hubieras prometido con otra mujer. Mi comportamiento no tiene excusa.

- Por lo menos reconoces que actuaste mal – dijo la navegante desconfiando aún más. Toda aquella palabrería sonaba muy falsa.

- sí. Así que quiero remediarlo invitándoos a una fiesta esta noche en mi casa. Una especie de bienvenida. ¿Vendreis?, estais invitados todos, por supuesto.

Zoro y Nami se miraron un momento y tras un acuerdo silencioso, hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- ¡Genial! – y dio una palmada. – Entonces os espero esta noche a eso de las 9. Adiós – y se alejó corriendo entre la gente.

- Trama algo – susurró Nami.

- Ya lo sé – estuvo de acuerdo el espadachín. - ¿Y si dejamos las compras y vamos a comunicarle al resto lo de la fiesta? Tenemos que idear un plan en caso de que intente algo contra alguno de nosotros dos.

Nami hizo un gesto de desilusión al ver sus compras frustradas, pero asintió y en silencio pusieron nuevamente rumbo al Sunny.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que os haya gustado. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora ******


	10. CAPITULO 10 La fiesta

_Tras aceptar la invitación, los mugiwara se dirigen, al completo, a la vivienda de Arane para asistir a su fiesta de bienvenida… ¿les deparará algo esa fiesta?_

**Capítulo 10**** – La fiesta**

La tripulación se encontraba reunida en la cocina, alrededor de la enorme mesa, discutiendo sobre si iban o no a la fiesta ofrecida por Arane a pesar de que Zoro y Nami habían aceptado ir.

- ¿Por qué narices les habéis dicho que vais, chicos? – preguntó Franky mientras se ponía de pie para ir a por una botella de cola a la nevera. – La idea de una fiesta es súúúúpeeerrr – e hizo su clásica posturita – pero sabeis que es una trampa.

- Es la única manera de saber qué traman ella y su familia – dijo Zoro – y si hay alguien más de Omei involucrado.

- Además, yo no pienso quedarme recluida en el barco porque una maldita loca no acepta que Zoro no quiere casarse - masculló Nami irritada poniéndose en pie y comenzando a pasearse por la cocina en un acto de desesperación.

Aunque intentaba hacerse la valiente lo cierto era que tenía miedo… ¿quién no lo tendría si supiera que todo un maldito pueblo querría verte muerto?..., bueno, sí que sabía de alguien… Monkey D. Luffy, el capitán no le tenía miedo a nada, para él todo era divertido y emocionante.

- Yo te protegeré, mi bella flor – la agasajó Sanji revoloteando a su alrededor, lo que provocó que Zoro casi partiera con la mano la taza que sujetaba. Odiaba ver al cocinero mostrando tantas atenciones a Nami.

- No quiero que nadie te haga daño, Sanji – le dijo en voz baja la navegante acariciándole levemente una mejilla, lo que hizo que el cocinero casi se desmayara y que Zoro saliera rápidamente de la cocina dejando sobre la mesa un amasijo de cristales ensangrentados.

- ¡Zoro está herido! – exclamó Chopper reparando en la taza rota manchada de sangre. Se puso en pie de un salto - ¡un médico!, ¡necesitamos un médico!... oh, si yo soy el médico – y corrió hacia la puerta - ¡Zoroooo! – lo llamó cambiando a su forma humana y saliendo de la cocina.

De pronto, Nami se sintió mal. Había visto el rostro del espadachín cuando Sanji se había ofrecido a protegerla y quería probar si realmente ella le importaba, así que se había puesto melosa con el cocinero… Lo que no se esperaba era que Zoro se hiciera daño por esa tontería, aunque ahora sí sabía que ella le importaba al espadachín.

- Esto… - comenzó a decir mientras iba hacia la puerta – creo que voy a ver si Chopper necesita ayuda.

- ¿Chopper? – murmuró Luffy mientras daba cuenta de un plato de carne que había encontrado en la nevera – No creo que le hagas falta.

- Voy de todas formas por si acaso – y salió disparada por la puerta antes de que alguno dijera algo más.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Nami? – preguntó Usopp – Lleva todo el día muy rara.

- ¿Aún no lo has descubierto, narizotas? – tomó la palabra Franky mientras una catarata de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas – No estoy llorando – siguió mientras se secaba las inagotables lágrimas con una de sus enormes manos.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – Luffy miraba a sus nakamas con la boca llena de comida.

- no puede ser – murmuraba Sanji cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y sintiendo que se le partía el corazón - ¿Qué le ha hecho el desgraciado del marimo?

- El sentimiento es mútuo, cocinero – le aclaró Robin.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – de la impresión a punto estuvo de caérsele el cigarrillo que sostenía precariamente entre sus labios.

- No me entero de nada – dijo Luffy con cara de circunstancia.

- No puede ser, no puede ser – seguía Sanji, aporreando en ese momento el suelo de madera – mi bella pelirroja no, no puede ser… ¿por qué el marimo?, ¿qué vió en ese espadachín de pacotilla?

- ¿A Nami le gusta Zoro? – parece que se aclaró finalmente el capitán, y se echó a reir - ¡Entonces hay que celebrarlo!, ¡Sanji, haz más de comer!

Luffy acabó estrellado contra una de las paredes de la cocina a causa de la patada de su nakama rubio, que estaba de un humor de perros al darse cuenta que había perdido a uno de sus amores.

- Pero si siempre se están peleando – ahora le tocaba a Usopp mostrarse incrédulo.

- Actúan delante de nosotros – Robin sonreía al darse cuenta de que nadie se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de aquellos dos.

Mientras en la cocina se discutía sobre los sentimientos de Zoro y Nami, ésta llegaba a la enfermería, que era parte del camarote que Chopper usaba como laboratorio. No llamó a la puerta, simplemente entró y se paró en la puerta.

El renito, aún en su forma humana, limpiaba la herida que se había hecho el espadachín con los cristales en la palma de la mano y en los dedos. Nami se sintió aún más culpable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuró Zoro al verla parada en el umbral.

- Te has cortado. ¿Estás bien?

- Es sólo un rasguño. ¿No te espera el cocinerucho?

Nami notó el dolor en la voz y la mirada de su nakama, y estaba segura que no era por la herida de la mano, comparada con otras esa era solamente un rasguño de nada. ¿Acaso…?, no, era imposible… ¿o sí? No le respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando intentando descifrar si lo que pensaba era cierto… ¿podría Zoro sentir algo por ella? El corazón le empezó a latir mucho más rápido.

- Chopper, tengo que hablar con Zoro – le dijo Nami autoritariamente.

- Tengo que vendarle la mano – le replicó el médico.

- Eso puedo hacerlo yo – y entró en la enfermería dejando sitio a Chopper para que marchara, algo que hizo sólo por temor a la ira de Nami si desobedecía.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo – le dijo Zoro desviando la mirada hacia su mano, quería mantener a Nami fuera de su campo de visión.

- ¿Por qué rompiste la taza, Zoro?

El espadachín no contestó ni la miró. Nami mantenía la vista clavada en su nakama… su perfil perfecto, el cabello corto de apariencia tan suave… no podía creer que estuviera tan coladita por él.

- No siento nada por Sanji – le confesó dando un paso hacia él. – Sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba. Lo siento.

Zoro la miró por fin y vió remordimiento en la mirada de la navegante. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿lo había hecho para ver cómo reaccionaba?

- De verdad que lo siento, Zoro – volvió a disculparse Nami ante el silencio del joven. – Nunca fue mi intención que te hicieras daño.

- ¿Estás diciendo que te gusto? – se había olvidado de la mano por completo.

La pelirroja solamente se sonrojó, y eso ya era toda la respuesta que Zoro necesitaba. Bajó de la camilla en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a ella, lo que provocó que a Nami le comenzaran a temblar las piernas. Estaba nerviosa como una colegiala.

- No es una broma pesada, ¿verdad, Nami? – se quiso cerciorar.

- No. – y dio otro paso hacia él, quedando ya muy cerca. – Bésame – le pidió.

El corazón de Zoro se desbocó al oírle decir aquello. Había pasado casi toda la mañana pensando en cómo sería besarla y en aquel momento se lo estaba pidiendo. No podía creérselo. Soltó una risita al imaginar las caras de sus nakamas cuando se enteraran, en especial la de Sanji.

- ¿Quieres que te bese? – Zoro aún no estaba muy seguro de haber oído bien.

- Sí. Llevo dos días confusa y ahora que he aclarado lo que siento, quiero que me beses.

- Esto es una locura – y se pasó una mano por el pelo. – No va a funcionar, Nami. Somos muy distintos. Siempre estamos peleando.

- Bésame, Zoro. Olvida las peleas, olvida todo y sólo bésame.

No hubo que convencerle más. En dos pasos quedó pegado al cuerpo delgado de la navegante y colocó sus labios sobre los de Nami. Ésta no se hizo de rogar y le abrió la boca con la punta de la lengua, introduciéndosela. Zoro soltó un gruñido de satisfacción al sentir como la lengua de su nakama buscaba la suya y jugaban entrelazándose. Le sabía a gloria. No quería separarse de ella.

Nami aún no creía lo que estaba pasando… ¡estaba besando a Zoro! ¡y cómo besaba! Si hace una semana le hubieran dicho que se iba a liar con el espadachín se hubiera reído en su cara. Se pegó aún más a su nakama y le pasó las manos por el pelo, comprobando que era tan suave como parecía.

Estuvieron besándose durante un muy buen rato, en un beso duro y salvaje que mostraba lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, lo hicieron con un jadeo y las respiraciones aceleradas. Se miraron en silencio, aún sorprendidos por la intensidad de aquel beso.

- Es… es mejor que te vende la mano – habló finalmente la navegante cuando su respiración se normalizó.

- ….. – no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a sentarse en la camilla y extendió la mano herida hacia Nami. Tenía los labios hinchados por la intensidad del beso, al igual que la pelirroja.

La mano de Zoro fue vendada rápidamente en silencio. Nami estaba sonrojada, aún no podía creerse que se había atrevido a pedirle a Zoro que la besara. En aquel momento ninguno se miraba. Estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

- Eh… Zoro – rompió el silencio Nami. Éste la miró - ¿lo que ha pasado significa algo?, ¿o sólo ha sido un beso aislado?

- ¿Para ti ha significado algo? – le respondió con otra pregunta.

- Me ha gustado y me hizo sentir muy bien – le confesó volviéndose a sonrojar. – Aunque no te lo creas tú significas mucho para mí.

La risa incrédula que salió del espadachín hizo poner seria a la navegante.

- ¿Sabes, Nami? – y sonrió – Hace una semana me hubieras matado si hubiese intentado darte un beso.

- Todo ha sido muy rápido. No sabía que sentía nada hacia ti hasta que supe de la existencia de Arane y que tenías que casarte con ella. – quedó pensativa un momento - A lo mejor nuestras numerosas peleas eran síntoma de alguna atracción, ¿no?

- vete tú a saber – y sonrió. – Si quieres y te interesa podemos intentar tener una relación. Si sale mal seguiremos como hasta ahora, peleándonos – rió.

Nami se dio cuenta que raramente había visto a Zoro reir, y sus facciones se volvían mucho más atractivas.

- Intentémoslo. ¿Lo ocultamos a los demás?

- Por mí no – dijo el espadachín poniéndose en pie – Quiero ver la cara del cocinero cuando nos vea juntos.

- ¡Zoro! – ahora la navegante estaba indignada.

- No dije nada – y salió por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Nami lo vio alejarse por el pasillo y suspiró encantada.

Cerca de la puerta que daba al pasillo en dónde estaba el laboratorio de Chopper los otros mugiwara estaban de espías.

- ¿Se escucha algún grito? – le preguntó Luffy a Usopp, que era el que estaba más cerca para poder escuchar algún grito o cualquier otra clase de sonido.

- Nada de nada, es como si no estuvieran ahí – miró a su capitán - ¿Tú crees que se han matado?

- Mi pobre Nami-san – lloriqueaba Sanji sentado en el suelo.

- Sale alguien – murmuró el tirador con urgencia.

Todos desaparecieron de la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, e intentaron disimular como podían que habían intentado descubrir qué se traían entre manos sus dos nakamas.

Zoro salió a cubierta sonriendo ante la sorpresa de todos, que debía ser la primera vez que lo veían sonreir.

- ¿Qué hay? – saludó y se dirigió a la torre en la que entrenaba.

- ¿Estaba sonriendo? – masculló Usopp pasmado.

Sanji y Franky estaban en el suelo llorando mientras el cyborg decía su típica frase de "Yo no estoy llorando". Sanji sabía lo que significaba aquella sonrisa, algo había pasado entre su bella pelirroja y el marimo.

Chopper salió corriendo tras Zoro al darse cuenta de que iba a entrenar teniendo la mano herida, y aunque le gritaba que no debía entrenar el espadachín hacía como que no le oía, cosa que hacía habitualmente cuando el reno le intentaba ordenar algo.

Robin fue en busca de Nami, que seguía en la enfermería. Se la encontró tumbada en la camilla en la que había estado sentado Zoro, sumida en sus pensamientos y con cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Se puede, navegante? – preguntó la arqueóloga dando un par de toquecitos en la puerta abierta.

- Hola, Robin – la saludó Nami sentándose y mostrando una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de Zoro.

- Te veo contenta, navegante.

- Me ha besado – le confesó sonrojándose.

- ¿Ah sí? – no pareció sorprenderse - ¿Y qué tal se le da?

- Besa como los ángeles – rió. – Vamos a darnos una oportunidad. ¿Cómo crees que lo verán los demás?

- ¿Por qué lo iban a ver mal? – y se dirigió hacia la puerta dejándola sola y pensando en la última pregunta.

El resto del día todos los mugiwara se lo pasaron trabajando en el arreglo del Sunny, incluyendo Zoro y Nami, que desde el momento de la enfermería no habían vuelto a tener un momento para estar a solas, aunque cada vez que se miraban sonreían como un par de tortolitos, lo que hacía que Sanji casi se descompusiera.

La hora de la fiesta ya estaba llegando y los mugiwara se dirigían por la ciudad hacia la casa de Arane. Sólo se habían vestido para la ocasión Robin y Nami, que les encantaba mostrar sus encantos con provocativos vestidos en cuanto tenían ocasión. Zoro estuvo a punto de coger en volandas a la navegante y llevarla a su camarote cuando la vio vestida con aquel vestido azul noche de generosísimo escote y espalda descubierta. Todos los hombres de la tripulación tuvieron palabras de halago para las dos chicas, que sonreían complacidas. Era hora de hacer frente a Arane.

Y con ese pensamiento se plantaron delante de la puerta cerrada.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que os haya gustado. Advierto que el próximo capítulo posiblemente ya haya lemon, a la gente que no le guste ya la dejo advertida. ******** Bye bye**

**Niebla y Silber D. gracias por los reviews… y Niebla, sí, este es tu primer review, y me alegra que te guste…. Estos días me encuentro inspiradísima jajaja, a ver cuánto dura.**


	11. CAPITULO 11 La fiesta 2ª parte

_Este capítulo contiene lemon… ya lo aviso con antelación. ¡A divertirse! ___

**Capítulo 11**** – La fiesta (2ª parte)**

Los mugiwara se encontraban delante de la casa de Arane en silencio. Finalmente no habían ideado un plan en caso de que todo fuera una trampa y si tenían que luchar pues lucharían… ¿qué más daba una batalla más?

Sanji revoloteaba alrededor de Nami y Robin a pesar de saber que la bella pelirroja estaba con Zoro. Verlas tan hermosas, con aquellos exquisitos vestidos hacía que fuera todo corazones. El espadachín miraba malhumorado al cocinero por tener tantas atenciones con su navegante, pero como Nami no le hacía mucho caso, se tragaba su mal humor, ya se desahogaría con alguien de la fiesta que quisiera pelea.

Luffy, Brook y Franky estaban que saltaban de alegría por ir a la fiesta, a pesar de saber que quizá fuera todo una farsa. Pero allí delante, viendo el descomunal edificio sin apenas iluminación, se pusieron algo más serios pensando en los posibles problemas.

- ¡Zoro, has venido! – se oyó de pronto cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció la figura de Arane. Calló de repente al ver al resto de la tripulación. – Oh, bienvenidos vosotros también, claro – y sonrió. – Pero pasad, por favor. Los invitados aún están llegando poco a poco, podemos charlar un rato con tranquilidad antes de que se llene la casa – y soltó una risita, que a todos sonó de lo más falsa.

Nami se acercó a Zoro, que le pasó una mano por la cintura, y todos juntos entraron en la casa. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

El vestíbulo era grande y a diferencia del exterior todo estaba muy iluminado. Algunas personas charlaban en pequeños grupos que se giraron para ver a los recién llegados, hubo algunos murmullos ininteligibles, pero enseguida volvieron a sus cosas.

- Nami – le dijo Arane acercándose a la pareja, que aún seguían cogidos por la cintura, en alerta – Estás espléndida esta noche – y sonrió – Ese vestido te sienta estupendamente.

- Gracias.

- Soy Luffy – se presentó el capitán de los mugiwara adelantándose un paso y extendiendo una mano, que Arane tocó ligeramente, como si no quisiese contagiarse o algo. – Gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta.

- Es un placer – lanzó una breve mirada a Zoro, que no le quitaba la vista de encima – Es mi manera de pedir perdón por mi horrible comportamiento de ayer.

- Bueno… ¿y tienes algo de comer?, es que tengo algo de hambre – siguió Luffy mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Luffy! – le llamó la atención la navegante separándose de Zoro.

- Es que tengo hambre – replicó éste poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto – interrumpió, lo que iba a ser una discusión en toda regla, Arane. Hizo un gesto hacia una puerta semiabierta – Si me acompañáis pediré algo para ir picando hasta que lleguen todos los invitados.

Luffy se fue más feliz que unas pascuas mientras Zoro y Nami se lanzaban una mirada de sospecha… ¿qué andaba tramando?

Mientras se dirigían a la susodicha sala, Zoro presentó a los miembros de la tripulación que Arane no conocía. La muchacha puso cara de horror al ver a Brook, pero enseguida transformó esa cara de asco y horror, en una de cálida bienvenida pero mantuvo las distancias. A Brook pareció no importarle. Con Chopper quedó impresionada pero también mantuvo las distancias.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire. Menos Luffy, que parecía encontrarse como en su casa, el resto se mostraba cauteloso y desconfiado. Sanji revoloteaba, ahora, alrededor de Arane, elogiándola continuamente por su maravillosa casa, por su ropa… por todo, daba igual que en ese momento fuera la enemiga de los mugiwara, para Sanji era imposible controlarse una vez estaba una mujer hermosa cerca.

- Maldito cocinero – susurró Zoro mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de respaldo acolchado.

Tras unas palabras de Arane al mayordomo estirado del día anterior la comida empezó a llegar. Luffy estaba encantado, sus ojos eran estrellas brillantes y daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa en la que estaban colocando la comida sin saber por dónde empezar.

- Hay mucha gente que quiere volver a verte, Zoro – comentó finalmente Arane tomando asiento en un confortable sillón individual.

- Lo supongo.

- Todos quieren conocer también a Nami.

- ¿Ah sí? – frunció el ceño - ¿y eso por qué?, sólo estamos de paso.

- Porque es tu prometida y les he dicho que es muy guapa. Sienten curiosidad.

La mirada de Zoro era fría. Desconocía qué tramaba Arane pero cada minuto que pasaba en la casa lo hacía desconfiar más.

- Tu madre también va a venir – continuó la muchacha rubia. – Me dijo que siente su comportamiento de ayer, que la sorprendiste mucho con tu presencia y la noticia de Nami.

- Ya. – Guardó silencio un momento - Creo que deberíamos irnos – concluyó Zoro poniéndose en pie. – Mira, Arane, yo soy de Omei y conozco las leyes, no me creo que todo sea tan bonito como dices. Sé que todos queréis que las leyes se cumplan, con que uno la rompa alguien más también lo hará.

- No, Zoro – Arane también se puso en pie, de repente algo sonrojada, como si se sintiera descubierta. – No es lo que piensas. Sólo quería disculparme. No te vayas, por favor. – Miró a los mugiwara, incluso Luffy había dejado de comer - Tenéis que creerme. No hay nada oculto en la fiesta – el sonrojo se acentuó levemente.

¿No se daba cuenta que los sonrojos la delataban? Los sombrero de paja se miraron unos a otros en silencio, y finalmente a Luffy, que para eso era el capitán.

- Nos quedamos – dijo seriamente el capitán. – La comida está buenííísima.

- ¡Deja de pensar en comer, idiota! – le gritó Nami dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Por favor, por favor – intervino Arane – No os peleéis. Va a ser una fiesta muy divertida, ya lo veréis.

Finalmente y a regañadientes, los mugiwara decidieron quedarse pero aún más alerta que antes. Luffy estaba encantado y había vuelto a su ocupación anterior… la comida.

- Será idiota – murmuró Nami sentándose nuevamente en el sillón dónde había estado sentada hasta ese momento – Todos sabemos que es una trampa y él sólo quiere quedarse porque está buena la comida.

- Ya conoces a Luffy – le dijo Usopp algo tembloroso ante la idea de que salieran enemigos por todas partes.

La conversación fue decayendo a medida que transcurrían los minutos. Franky estaba de pie al lado de una de las ventanas de la estancia, escrutando la calle, pero no parecía haber nada sospechoso. Brook tocaba una melodía alegre para intentar relajar los ánimos, aunque parecía que no surgía mucho efecto. Sanji seguía con sus halagos hacia Arane y Robin, de vez en cuando iba alguno hacia Nami, pero bastaba una mirada helada del espadachín para que cambiara de idea.

- Parece que han llegado más invitados – dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. – Si me disculpáis iré a recibirlos – y se apresuró en salir.

- Deberíamos marcharnos – murmuró Nami. – No me gusta nada Arane.

- Eso díselo a nuestro capitán – susurró Zoro mirando a Luffy. – Sólo piensa con el estómago.

Arane corrió hacia el recibidor y se colocó al lado del mayordomo, que ya había abierto la puerta y recibía a un grupo de hombres de aspecto elegante.

- Buenas noches, Arane – la saludó uno grande con el cabello repeinado hacia atrás.

- Buenas noches. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

- Sí. Y creo que no es conveniente seguir con el plan. Son muy peligrosos.

- ¿Peligrosos?, tú no los has visto, ¿verdad? – y soltó una carcajada. Su cara se había transformado en una máscara de odio, ya no había nada de amabilidad en ella.

- Son una banda de piratas peligrosa, Arane. – siguió otro rubio muy delgado y bajo. – Han estado en el Grand Line.

- ¿En Grand Line?, ¿en serio? – ahora estaba pasmada.

- Su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy, tiene una recompensa de 300 millones de Berries.

- ¿300….? ¿Luffy?

- Sí. Y tu querido prometido, Zoro, tiene una recompensa de 120 millones.

- Estais bromeando.

- No es una broma, Arane. Esta gente es peligrosa.

- ¡Zoro ha quebrantado la ley! ¡no voy a permitir que se case con esa cualquiera de ninguna de las maneras! – estalló. – Seguiremos con el plan. De momento hay que intentar que confíen en nosotros, que vean que no queremos hacerles nada ni a Nami ni a Zoro.

Los recién llegados no dijeron nada más, solamente hicieron un gesto de asentimiento y resignación. Todos sabían que nadie de Omei rompía una de sus sagradas leyes.

Una vez compuso otra vez su imagen de amable anfitriona, Arane se dirigió junto los mugiwara, que charlaban en susurros. Callaron de golpe al verla entrar.

- Ya estoy aquí – sonrió. – enseguida os presentaré a todos. ¿Por qué no os quedais aquí esta noche?

- Tenemos nuestro barco, gracias – le respondió Zoro.

- Hay habitaciones de sobra. La casa es grande y Nami y tú podéis pasar una noche sin que nadie os interrumpa, no es lo mismo en un barco, ¿no es verdad?

No contestaron. Nami se sonrojó al oír el comentario.

"Claro, ella piensa que nosotros somos amantes" – se dijo la navegante poniéndose aún más colorada.

- Ah… Nami, pero Zoro y tú… - comenzó Luffy, pero no pudo continuar metiendo la pata ya que un golpe de Franky lo hizo atravesar la habitación volando, literalmente.

- Luffy, creo que aún no has probado esos canapés del fondo – le dijo Nami recuperando la voz y señalando hacia una esquina de la mesa.

- ¿Eh?... ¡pues es verdad! ¡gracias, Nami! – y se dirigió al lugar de los canapés con una enorme sonrisa.

Arane los miraba confusa. Aquellos piratas eran un poco raritos.

"No parecen tan peligrosos" – se dijo observándolos – "Se deben haber equivocado".

- Por favor – siguió rogando Arane – Hace mucho que no tengo invitados en casa.

- Aceptamos – confirmó Luffy.

- ¡Luffy! – la exclamación fue unísona.

Así pues no les quedó otro remedio que aceptar, a regañadientes, por supuesto. Nami quería darle tal paliza a Luffy que lo más seguro era que no lo iba a reconocer ni su hermano Ace.

Poco a poco la fiesta se fue animando. La gente hablaba con todo el mundo, incluyendo en sus conversaciones a los mugiwara. Chopper, Usopp, Luffy y Brook estaban encantados con la gente de Omei por el trato tan amable que estaban recibiendo. Sanji no daba abasto con tanta mujer hermosa allí presente. Y los cuatro restantes seguían con la mosca detrás de la oreja… todos eran demasiado amables, todo era demasiado perfecto. Lo único bueno que le veía Zoro a aquella fiesta era que el sake parecía no acabarse nunca.

Usopp estaba encantado de poder contar sus aventuras de Grand Line, la mayor parte inventadas por él y exageradas al máximo, pero su público no parecía darse cuenta del engaño, a fin de cuentas, la gente de Omei nunca había estado en Grand Line.

La fiesta poco a poco fue concluyendo hasta que en la casa sólo quedaron los mugiwara, Arane y la servidumbre.

- Gracias por quedaros a pasar la noche aquí – les dijo Arane agradecida y sonriendo.

- Me encanta tu casa – le decía Chopper encandilado por todos los objetos de valor que había por todas partes. – Y la gente de este pueblo es muy amable.

- Sí. Siento que el recibimiento no fuera como de costumbre. No somos maleducados con los forasteros. Bueno – y sonrió – Zoro no es ningún forastero – y soltó una carcajada.

El espadachín la miraba con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que no había pasado nada raro durante la fiesta y todo el mundo se había portado cortésmente, él seguía desconfiando, también podía ser que era desconfiado por naturaleza.

- Este es el dormitorio más grande y bonito de mi casa – habló Arane abriendo una puerta y mostrando una habitación de aspecto confortable. – Será vuestra por esta noche – y miró a Zoro y Nami.

Nami se sonrojó. Arane los dejó allí mientras seguía con los otros mugiwara repartiendo habitaciones. Aún escuchaban las risitas mal disimuladas de Franky y Robin. Incluso parecía que se escuchaba el rechinar de dientes de Sanji.

- Yo duermo en la cama – le dijo nami al espadachín nada más entrar en el dormitorio.

- y yo también – masculló Zoro – Ni de coña pienso dormir en el suelo. Además – y se acercó a ella para abrazarla – quiero estar contigo.

- Eh… esto… Zoro – tartamudeó la navegante, de repente muy nerviosa - ¿No es ir demasiado rápido?, quiero decir…

Zoro la calló con un beso. Nami sintió revolotear mariposas en su estómago cuando sintió los suaves labios de su nakama sobre los suyos. Comenzaron a besarse lentamente, como para volver a coger esa confianza que los había unido en la enfermería, enseguida Zoro profundizó el beso y Nami olvidó por completo lo que había estado a punto de decirle.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente. Nami tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y a Zoro los ojos le brillaban por la excitación que sentía. Algo que Nami ya había notado al estar abrazándolo.

"Parece que está muy bien dotado" – se dijo mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

Ese pequeño gesto inconsciente de Nami hizo que Zoro se excitara aún más. La volvió a besar, pero esta vez ya era un beso cargado de pasión, un beso que le prometía las mil y una maravillas.

- Vamos a la cama, Nami – le dijo ya sin rodeos el espadachín. La erección ya le dolía. Sabía que cuando la penetrara iba a durar muy poco pero antes ella iba a volar hasta lo más alto del cielo. Sonrió al pensar en todo lo que le haría.

- Zoro… - comenzó ella titubeante.

- No me hagas esto, Nami. Además, tú también lo deseas, ¿verdad?

- Hace mucho que no estoy con un chico y mi última experiencia no fue muy agradable – le confesó.

- No te haré daño – le prometió – y sólo haré lo que tú quieras que haga.

La vacilación de la navegante duró un minuto escaso. Antes de que cambiara de idea, se desabrochó el tirante que sujetaba el vestido en la parte de atrás del cuello, con lo que el fino tejido azul cayó a sus pies.

Ante tal visión Zoro prácticamente dejó de respirar. Era la primera vez que veía a Nami en ropa interior a pesar del tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos, y se dijo que su imaginación era muy mala ante tal belleza. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, unas curvas excitantes y los pechos generosos. El sujetador de encaje que llevaba a juego con el fino tanga hizo que se pusiera a cien. No lo pensó dos veces, de dos zancadas se colocó frente a ella y se quitó la camisa, dejándola caer tras él sin ningún cuidado.

- Eres hermosa – le susurró con una voz ronca.

Nami sonrió algo colorada mientras recorría con el dedo la enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho. A pesar de la cicatriz tenía una piel tibia y suave.

Zoro volvió a besarla y le desabrochó el sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo. Le acarició suavemente el cuello y comenzó a besarla en el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Nami sintiera unas sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas. Con pequeños besos le fue recorriendo el cuello. Nami había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y respiraba agitadamente.

Zoro se separó momentáneamente para ver mejor el cuerpo de aquella hermosa pelirroja y se quedó embelesado contemplando aquellos pechos. Cogió uno con su mano callosa y lo acarició lentamente, masajeándolo. Primero uno y después el otro, y se arrodilló frente a ella para besárselos. Metió uno de los pezones rosados en la boca y lo succionó haciendo que nami gimiera y le agarrara del pelo, acarició con la lengua una y otra vez hasta que se fue al otro pecho para repetir la operación. Mientras su boca estaba ocupada con los pechos, una de sus manos se dirigió a la fina prenda que tapaba la intimidad de Nami, y con delicadeza metió una mano por dentro, notando el vello rizado y la humedad que allí ya había. Aquello lo volvió loco. Nami gimió más fuerte. Zoro apartó con cuidado los pliegues húmedos y acarició suavemente el pequeño capullo que allí había. Nami se agarró fuertemente a los hombros de Zoro cuando notó que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Aquellas caricias la estaban volviendo loca.

Zoro volvió a su boca sin dejar de acariciarla.

- Aún no, mi preciosa pelirroja – le dijo separándose de ella cuando Nami estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Los ojos de Zoro brillaban de excitación, al igual que los de la navegante. Se tumbaron en la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la poca ropa que llevaban puesta había desaparecido.

Zoro contempló con detenimiento el cuerpo desnudo de su nakama y se dijo que era la primera vez que contemplaba algo tan perfecto. A su vez, Nami hacía otro tanto con Zoro. Era la primera vez que lo veía completamente desnudo y se dijo que tenía un cuerpo 10, tanto ejercicio le había hecho un cuerpo de escándalo. La piel era tostada, con poco vello y sin un gramo de grasa. En medio de la masa de rizos púbicos, que curiosamente eran del mismo color que el cabello, estaba su miembro tan tieso como una estátua. La punta brillaba húmeda.

- Tienes un cuerpo perfecto – le dijo Nami acariciándole los pectorales, pasando las palmas por sus tetillas hasta que los pezones se endurecieron.

Zoro no contestó, simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de aquellas caricias que eran suaves como las alas de un pájaro.

Nami se envalentonó un poco más y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, acariciándole también con las manos. Fue bajando poco a poco el sendero de besos hasta llegar al pecho, dónde jugueteó con la lengua con aquellos pequeños pezones, que ya estaban tiesos. Zoro dio un pequeño gemido. Nami siguió bajando el sendero de besos al ver lo que disfrutaba el espadachín con ellos y llegó al estómago, tan musculoso como el resto de su cuerpo. Jugueteó con la lengua en el ombligo y sus alrededores haciendo sentir a Zoro cosas que jamás había sentido cuando estaba con alguna otra mujer. La respiración era ya muy agitada. Nami observó, pensativa, el rígido miembro y acercó una mano a él. Tan pronto como uno de sus dedos acarició la punta húmeda, Zoro abrió los ojos.

- Nami – susurró con algo de esfuerzo. Sabía que si le andaba en el pene en aquel momento iba a durar menos que un suspiro.

- Shhh – le dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un leve beso en la boca – Ahora me toca a mí – y cerró su mano alrededor del miembro hinchado de Zoro.

El gemido de Zoro fue más fuerte cuando Nami comenzó a subir y a bajar la mano. Arqueó la espalda y endureció las nalgas. Se sentía como en el paraíso. De repente notó algo húmedo que le recorría su pene. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y cuando vio a Nami inclinada sobre él con su pene en la boca estuvo a punto de correrse en aquel mismo momento.

Cuando pensaba que ya no iba a aguantar más, Nami se lo sacó de la boca y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, introduciéndolo lentamente en el interior de su cuerpo. Zoro notaba la boca seca, el corazón le latía a una velocidad de vértigo y la visión de Nami sentada sobre él subiendo y bajando con aquellos pechos moviéndose con ella, su cara echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, la respiración tan agitada como la de él y los gemidos que salían de sus labios entreabiertos pudieron con su control. Dio un par de fuertes embestidas y de derramó en el interior de la pelirroja, la cual llegó al orgasmo un minuto después con un grito de triunfo.

Nami se dejó caer, sudorosa, sobre el pecho de Zoro. Las respiraciones de ambos aún eran aceleradas. Había sido el mejor polvo que le habían echado en la vida. Abrió los ojos y miró a Zoro, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa de satisfacción. No se arrepentía en absoluto. Incluso parecía que ahora le gustaba más.

- Zoro – lo llamó.

- Mmmm

- Tenemos que repetirlo, ¿eh?

- Mañana, que hoy estoy echo polvo – y soltó una risita. Abrió un ojo, la miró. – Has estado increíble, Nami.

La navegante se sonrojó ante aquel piropo y le dio un pequeño beso antes de taparse con las sábanas. En un par de minutos ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Zoro despertó un poco desorientado, en un principio no sabía en dónde se encontraba. Al recordar lo sucedido por la noche con Nami se sentó de golpe, pero la navegante no estaba allí. Tampoco su ropa. Alarmado se puso en pie.

- ¿Nami? – la llamó pero sin obtener respuesta. ¿Dónde se había metido? No era normal en ella marcharse así, y menos tras la increíble experiencia que habían compartido.

Buscó su ropa y una vez vestido salió por la puerta en busca de sus nakamas. Había que encontrar a Nami, algo le decía que los problemas ya habían empezado.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno, hay tenéis mi súper capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido el lemon?, es el primero que escribo… ¿se me ha ido un poco la olla al escribirlo? ******

**Suigin Walker gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capítulo. Es algo calentito… jajaja…**

**Silber D., ¿qué te ha parecido?, éste hecha humo, ¿verdad? ******

**Ayame, me alegra oírte decir que te ha gustado mi historia… y estoy de acuerdo contigo la mejor pareja (para mí) es ZoNa… y en este capi se han puesto hot hot , ¿no?... jajaja **

**Adiós a todos y dejad más reviews.**


	12. CAPITULO 12 Desaparecida

_Nami ha desaparecido. El último en verla ha sido Zoro tras su tórrida noche… ¿qué habrá pasado?_

**Capítulo 12**** – Desaparecida**

Zoro caminaba por el inmenso pasillo llamando a gritos a Nami. No tenía idea de en qué lugar de la casa se encontraba. Seguramente ya se había perdido. Tampoco sabía en qué lugar de la casa de Arane se encontraban sus nakamas.

"Nami, ¿dónde estás?" – se dijo parándose en medio del pasillo y pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

Aún sentía el aroma de ella en su cuerpo. Quería creer que sólo había salido de la habitación para ir a la cocina a beber algo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Nami no había salido voluntariamente de la habitación. Quizá si no hubiera estado tan cansado y más tras el acto sexual se hubiera enterado de cuando ella había abandonado el dormitorio.

- Zoro – oyó tras él una voz somnolienta.

Se giró rápidamente y vió que Usopp había salido de una habitación.

- Eh, Usopp, ¿has visto a Nami? – le dijo acercándose corriendo junto el tirador.

- ¿A Nami? – parecía confuso – pero, ¿no estaba contigo?

- Cuando me desperté ya no estaba.

- Quizá fue a dar una vuelta por la casa o a comer o beber algo.

- Sé que no es así – murmuró – tengo un presentimiento muy malo. Llámalo un sexto sentido. ¿Dónde están los demás?

- En el siguiente pasillo. Voy contigo. Espera un momento – y entró corriendo en su habitación, cuando salió llevaba consigo su petate con toda la artillería de la que disponía.

- ¡Luffyyyy! ¡chicooossss! – gritó Usopp al llegar al pasillo en dónde estaban los mugiwara.

Las puertas de las habitaciones se fueron abriendo y los mugiwara salieron aún muy somnolientos. La única que parecía completamente despejada era Robin.

- ¡Menudo escándalo estás montando, marimo! – le soltó Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo. – Llevo media hora oyéndote gritar.

- ¿Y no sabes responder, cejas rizadas? – le dijo malhumorado. No estaba de humor para las tonterías del cocinero.

- Calma, calma – intervino Franky apareciendo abrochándose una camisa. - ¿Qué pasa, hermano? – y miró a Zoro.

- Nami ha desaparecido.

- ¡¿Cómoooo?! – Sanji se giró sorprendido hacia el espadachín. - ¡¿no la estabas vigilando?!, ¡por una vez podías dejar de dormir como una marmota!

- Estábamos durmiendo. ¿Qué querías?, ¿qué le pusiera una cuerda? – estaba tan nervioso que no podía estarse quieto.

- Oi, Zoro, cálmate – dijo Luffy serio apoyándole una mano en el hombro. - ¿Estás seguro que no ha salido a dar un paseo?

- Totalmente.

- Venga, marimo, lo que pasa es que no soportas que te rechacen – le espetó Sanji malicioso.

- Aquí nadie ha sido rechazado – le dijo clavándole la mirada. – Nos hemos acostado juntos, ¿era eso lo qué querías escuchar?, ¿estás ya satisfecho?

- ¿Có… cómo? – murmuró sintiendo que le fallaban las rodillas - ¿mi dulce y bella Nami y tú…? – cayó de rodillas en el suelo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

- Por eso sé que no se ha ido por propia voluntad. Me hubiera dicho algo.

- La encontraremos, espadachín – tomó la palabra Robin – Debemos ir a hablar con Arane. Quizá sepa algo.

- Si sabe algo no lo va a decir, Nico Robin – intervino Franky.

- Preparémonos y vayamos a buscar a nuestra navegante – ordenó, finalmente, el capitán de los mugiwara.

Volvieron al salón en dónde se había celebrado la fiesta, pero éste estaba vacío. Todo estaba tan ordenado que parecía que no se había celebrado fiesta alguna.

- ¿Desean algo? – habló el mayordomo apareciendo como por arte de magia.

- Estamos buscando a nuestra nakama Nami. Es una chica pelirroja, ¿la ha visto? – le preguntó Usopp.

- Aquí no hay nadie con esa descripción.

- ¿Dónde está Arane? – quiso saber Zoro olvidando los buenos modos.

- La srta. Arane no recibe visitas a estas horas.

- ¡Pero, ¿qué narices dices?!. Hemos pasado la noche aquí tras la fiesta.

- tiene que estar confundido, señor. En esta casa no se ha celebrado ninguna fiesta. Les ruego que abandonen la casa, si no me veré obligado a llamar a las autoridades.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – susurró Chopper.

- ¡Araneeee! – gritó Zoro apartando de un empujón al mayordomo - ¡sal de dónde narices te hayas escondido!, ¡¿qué has hecho con Nami?!

- señor – le dijo el mayordomo con un tono severo - le vuelvo a repetir que abandonen la casa de inmediato.

- Vámonos, Roronoa – le dijo Franky cogiéndolo por un brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¡Namiiii! – gritó Luffy antes de que Chopper transformado en su forma humana lo arrastrara también hacia la puerta.

Los mugiwara quedaron en la calle frente la puerta cerrada de la casa de Arane. Estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de oir. ¿No había habido ninguna fiesta?, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?

Zoro aporreó la puerta violentamente a la vez que llamaba a la navegante a gritos.

- Debemos irnos, pueden llamar a la marina – habló Robin.

- ¡Namiiii!, ¡si me puedes oír que sepas que volveré a por ti!, ¡echaré esta casa abajo si hace falta! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Zoro.

Los mugiwara tomaron la dirección en la que estaba anclado el Sunny con el pensamiento puesto en la navegante. Zoro iba callado, muy serio y con una ganas terribles de matar a alguien. Incluso Sanji, a pesar de la confesión de Zoro, estaba con el marimo y le ayudaría a matar al que le había puesto la mano encima a su querida pelirroja.

- Ideemos un plan y volvamos esta noche para rescatarla – dijo Luffy.

- No sabemos si aún la tienen en la casa – habló Sanji encendiendo otro cigarrillo. – Toda la gente que estaba esta noche en la fiesta que según el idiota ese no se celebró tiene que estar involucrada.

- Yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que la maten o le hagan vete a saber qué – soltó Zoro. – voy a ir hasta esa maldita casa y la echaré abajo si hace falta.

- Vayamos al Sunny y pensemos antes de actuar. Venga, marimo – y le pasó una mano por los hombros como para darle ánimo.

Dentro de la casa de Arane…

Nami se encontraba encerrada en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas e iluminada levemente por una pequeña lámpara de pie. Había despertado allí tras pasar esa maravillosa noche haciendo el amor con Zoro. No sabía cómo había llegado, pero todo le daba muy mala espina.

Creyó escuchar la voz de Zoro llamándola, y mucho después la de Luffy. Había llorado cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían secuestrado. Al final sí que todo era una trampa. ¿Por qué sus nakamas no venían a sacarla de allí?, ¿qué había pasado?

Aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta, que estaba cerrada con llave, Nami ya había intentado abrirla momentos antes, se abrió. Arane apareció en el umbral y ya no sonreía.

- Arane – le dijo Nami poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella.

- No des un paso más – le advirtió seriamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué me tienes aquí encerrada?

- No es nada personal, pero tengo que librarme de ti. Zoro está prometido conmigo desde niños. Me pertenece a mí. Tiene que cumplir la ley de Omei.

- ¿Vas a matarme?

- No. He hecho negocios con unas personas que necesitan esclavos y te comprarán a muy buen precio. Incluso puede que te usen como concubina – soltó una risa cruel.

- Estás loca – le escupió Nami – Zoro jamás se casará contigo.

- Eso ya lo veremos – y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación volviendo a cerrarla con llave.

Nami se dejó caer en la pequeña cama y se pasó las manos por su cabello, desesperada.

"Chicos, sacadme pronto de aquí" – se dijo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Al final, Zoro había tenido razón… no debían haber parado en Omei.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Este ya es mucho más cortito, espero que también os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a Ayame y Niebla por los reviews. Y Ayame éste es mi primer lemon, de verdad, lo que pasa es que me empezé a emocionar y… jajaja… ya viste el resultado… jajaja. Nos vemos.**


	13. CAPITULO 13 Las lágrimas de Nami

_La desaparición de Nami ha dejado a los mugiwara sumergidos en la desesperación… ¿qué le pasará realmente?_

**Capítulo 13**** – Las lágrimas de Nami**

Los mugiwara estaban reunidos en la cocina del Sunny. Sanji estaba preparando un poco de café e infusiones para sus nakamas, incluso pensó en hacer algo de comer pero parecía que nadie tenía hambre, incluido Luffy.

- Zoro, ¿no escuchaste nada? – le preguntó Usopp al espadachín, que apoyado en la pared bebía en silencio directamente de una botella.

- No. Como ya os expliqué nos pusimos a dormir después de… bueno, al cabo de un rato. Yo me dormí enseguida e imagino que Nami también, estábamos agotados – medio sonrió al recordar la causa principal de su cansancio. – Aprovecharon que estábamos rendidos para secuestrarla.

- Es raro que navegante no despertara – habló Robin pensativa. – Seguramente la drogaron para que no armara alboroto y te despertara, a ti o a nosotros.

- Mataré a quién quiera que le haya hecho daño a Nami-san – casi rugió sanji mientras vaciaba el café recién hecho en una jarra de porcelana.

- Yo no voy a estar aquí de brazos cruzados esperando – masculló Zoro poniéndose en pie y dejando la botella vacía encima de la mesa.

- Nos estarán esperando, Zoro – dijo Luffy – Por una vez, tenemos que esperar. Yo también deseo echar ese sitio abajo pero nos arriesgamos a que le hagan daño a Nami si vamos sin un plan.

El espadachín miró a su capitán, cuando se ponía así de serio no parecía la misma persona.

- Y si tardamos a lo mejor cuando lleguemos ya es demasiado tarde.

- Te gusta de verdad, ¿eh, Zoro? – murmuró Luffy.

El espadachín no dijo nada, solamente se limitó a mirarlo un momento y salió a la cubierta.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, capitán? – quiso saber Robin. – Espadachín tiene razón, cuanto más tardemos más peligroso es para navegante.

- Ya lo sé – y quitándose el sombrero de paja se pasó una mano por su cabello negro.

En la casa de Arane, la muchacha rubia hablaba por un moshi-moshi con alguien. Su voz era baja, como para que nadie del servicio escuchara sin querer nada de aquella conversación. Parecía que ultimaba los detalles de la venta de Nami. Estuvo un buen rato escuchando en silencio con una media sonrisa, ¡por fin se iba a deshacer de aquella estúpida pelirroja!, ¡Zoro sería de ella después de tantos años!... estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo en el último momento.

- No se preocupe – susurró finalmente Arane – Para esta tarde tendré a esa chica preparada. Mande a gente fuerte para llevársela, está aún brava – y soltó una risita. – Les espero. Adiós – y colgó mostrando ahora una enorme sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

"Maldita, maldita" – se decía Nami una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas en la pequeña habitación – "pero, ¿quién se cree que es?"

Había revisado cada cosa que había en el lugar, puertas de armarios, el suelo… todo. Pero parecía que sólo se podía salir por la puerta cerrada con llave.

Arane debía saber que antes de convertirse en uno de los piratas de los sombrero de paja había sido una ladrona porque cualquier objeto que pudiera haber utilizado como una ganzúa había desaparecido… en definitiva, que no había manera de abrir esa puerta a no ser que la echara abajo y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para algo así, aún si estuvieran Zoro, Luffy o Sanji, incluso Franky con uno de sus puñetazos… Se dejó caer en medio de la habitación y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

"Chicos, ¿dónde estáis?" – se dijo notando como una lágrima salía de sus ojos marrones.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió cogiendo a Nami desprevenida. Levantó la mirada, sobresaltada, y vio entrar a Arane cargada con unas prendas que dejó sobre una silla de madera.

- Por la tarde vendrán a buscarte – le dijo a Nami con una voz llena de odio y una media sonrisa. – Vístete con esto y no armes más alboroto. No tengo ganas de ordenar que te tranquilicen – la amenazó.

- Juro que te mataré por esto – le contestó poniéndose en pie la navegante y dando un paso hacia Arane.

- Detente – le ordenó la rubia. – No des un paso más. – no parecía asustada ante la cara de mala leche de la pelirroja.

Nami no le hizo caso, sólo pensaba en escapar de allí, en regresar junto a Zoro y los demás. ¿Por qué no la habían rescatado?, ¿qué mentira les habría dicho a sus nakamas? Sabía que hubieran echado la casa abajo si supieran que estaba allí retenida.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mis nakamas? – le dijo parándose a un palmo de la rubia.

- Se han marchado – Arane sonrió con suficiencia – Parece que no les importas demasiado.

- Eso te crees tú.

- De todas maneras es inútil. Ya he cerrado la venta. Esta tarde marcharás hacia tu nuevo hogar – y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Me has vendido? – ahora estaba pasmada. Había pensado que todo era una mentira de la chica para meterle miedo y resultaba que ya lo había hecho.

- Allá te bajarán los humos – le dijo retrocediendo hacia la puerta, no se fiaba lo suficiente de la pirata como para darle la espalda. – Ya lo creo que sí.

- ¡Maldita hija de perra! – gritó lanzándose hacia la puerta, pero no llegó a tiempo. Arane había sido más rápida y había cerrado la puerta de un golpe.

- ¡Me acordaré de ti cuando me encuentre frente al altar con Zoro! – la oyó gritar riendo.

Nami se dejó resbalar por la puerta hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. La vista se le comenzó a poner borrosa y poco después las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Dio rienda suelta a ese dolor y se desahogó como cuando era pequeña y habían matado a Belle-mere, llorando.

No podía ser cierto, ¿la había vendido como una esclava?, ¿con qué derecho? No le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles. No se la llevarían tan fácilmente, antes montaría un buen escándalo, pero lo que Nami no sabía era que Arane ya había pensado en eso y tenía otro plan en marcha.

- Vamos, Zoro, intenta tranquilizarte – le dijo Sanji yendo junto un casi desquiciado espadachín que paseaba por la cubierta de césped.

Le clavó una mirada glacial, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando. Estaba deseoso de ponerle las manos encima a la persona que había ideado secuestrar a Nami, no le entraba en la cabeza que la idea fuera de Arane, no podía ser, no podía ser tan cruel.

- Iremos esta noche – le dijo Sanji por enésima vez. – Romperemos unos huesos si hace falta.

- Romper unos huesos no me hará feliz, tendrán que rodar cabezas.

- Pues rodarán cabezas también, marimo.

- No quiero dejar a Nami tanto tiempo sola.

- Sabe defenderse. No le harán daño – o eso es lo que se repetía Sanji una y otra vez.

- ¿Cómo entraremos?, no nos dirán nada. Y no sabemos dónde la retienen.

- Haremos hablar al mayordomo, créeme – soltó el humo del cigarrillo lentamente – Ese sabe dónde está, y nos los dirá, oh sí que nos lo dirá.

Pero para cuando llegaran los mugiwara ya iba a ser demasiado tarde porque Nami ya había sido vendida.

Tras vestirse con la ropa que Arane le había llevado, la navegante esperó hasta que oyó pasos y palabras en voz baja. Ya se acercaban.

- Chicos, esta es – les dijo la rubia a un par de hombretones que la acompañaban. – Tened cuidado, es una gata que echa las uñas – y soltó una risita.

- No se preocupe, srta. Arane, enseguida será domesticada – habló uno de ellos con una risotada espeluznante.

Nami retrocedió. Estaba asustada, no se había esperado que Arane apareciera con esos hombres de aspecto tan peligroso. Supo que su estrategia de armarla no iba a surtir efecto. Le entraron ganas de echarse a llorar nuevamente. No sabía lo que había llorado, pero las lágrimas debían estar en reserva.

- No me toquéis – habló Nami intentando aparentar serenidad y alzando el mentón, desafiante.

- Vamos, gatita. Estarás muy bien con nuestro amo – habló uno de aquellos hombres acercándose a ella.

- ¡He dicho que no me toquéis! – e intentó darle una patada, pero el hombre la esquivó fácilmente.

- Mmm, eres salvaje, ¿eh? – rió mostrando unos diente blancos – El amo estará encantado contigo.

- ¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie! – gritó notando como los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

- Ahora sí. Y por lo que veo ha hecho una muy buena compra.

Arane los observaba desde la puerta abierta, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa cínica en su atractivo rostro.

"Una competencia menos" – se dijo sonriendo – "Es bueno que papá tengo esta clase de amigos".

Minutos después Nami iba dormida en la parte de atrás de una carreta tapada con unas mantas para que nadie la viera, no querían testigos. Los dos hombres iban con mil ojos porque ya sabían que aquella pelirroja pertenecía a una peligrosa banda de piratas. No entendían cómo su amo había consentido en meterse en este lío. Los piratas la buscarían y cuando la encontraran ellos tendrían que luchar por su amo, algo que en aquellos momentos no les hacía mucha gracia.

La tarde estaba avanzada. Los sombrero de paja se encontraban en el Sunny acabando de prepararse para pelear con cualquiera que les amenazara. Iban dispuestos a todo.

- ¡Zoro! – se oyó desde el camino.

El espadachín se envaró al reconocer aquella voz. ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿no había tenido bastante con la bienvenida?

Usopp y Sanji se miraron un momento al reconocer también aquella voz.

Se asomaron a la barandilla y vieron en el camino a una mujer menuda que se tapaba del frío del atardecer con un chal.

- ¿Madre? – habló Zoro incrédulo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Gracias por los reviews a Niebla, Ayame y Suigin Walker.**

**Niebla contrólate, que las pantallas de ordenador están caras… jajajaja. Y pronto habrá más lemon, no te preocupes, haber si también me inspiro para el siguiente XD.**

**Nos vemos.**


	14. CAPITULO 14 El rescate

_El rescate de Nami está a punto de comenzar. ¿Qué le pasará realmente a Nami?_

**Capítulo 14**** – El rescate **

Los mugiwara estaban como clavados en el suelo de la cubierta, en silencio y observando a la mujer parada en el camino. ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿no había hecho ya el suficiente daño permitiendo que secuestraran a Nami?

- Zoro – volvió a llamar la mujer al espadachín, aún sin avanzar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le soltó éste tratándola no como a su madre si no como una completa desconocida.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte.

- Ya me has dicho todo lo que tenías que decirme – le dijo el espadachín fríamente, recordando su frío recibimiento cuando supo que no iba a casarse con Arane.

- Por favor. Siento lo de ayer.

Zoro no contestó, sólo mantenía la mirada clavada en la delgada figura de su madre, alguien a la que apenas recordaba. ¿Qué esperaba de él?, ¿que la perdonara por haberlo tratado como un paria?

- Señora, márchese, aquí no es bienvenida – interrumpió Franky apareciendo al lado del espadachín.

- Por favor, sé dónde está la chica pelirroja – volvió a decir.

- Nosotros también. En casa de Arane – casi escupió el nombre Zoro.

- Me temo que no. – y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿qué estás diciendo, madre? – un escalofrío lo recorrió toda la espina dorsal- ¿no la retiene Arane?, pero nosotros creíamos que…

- Espera, Zoro – lo interrumpió Luffy. – Suba, madre de Zoro, prefiero escuchar lo que tenga que decirnos en privado, no me fío de este lugar, parece que hay oídos en el bosque.

La mujer, algo intimidada por aquellos piratas, se dirigió al Thousand Sunny, admirando el magnífico barco en el que navegaba su hijo. A pesar de que Zoro era su hijo era un completo desconocido, ya era un hombre a punto de casarse con una bella pelirroja… nada tenía que ver con el niño que ella recordaba, un niño al que sólo le gustaba jugar con las espadas de madera y pasar el día proclamando a los cuatro vientos que sería el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Si en aquel momento Zoro llegara a leer los pensamientos de su madre se hubiera echado a reír porque eso era lo que actualmente estaba haciendo, la única diferencia… que sus espadas ya no eran de madera.

Al llegar a la cubierta la mujer se encontró con unas miradas hostiles. Lo comprendía.

- Pasemos a la cocina – habló Zoro tomando la palabra y señalando hacia una puerta cerrada.

Todos los mugiwara se encaminaron hacia allí. La madre de Zoro los siguió pensando en que no sabía cómo reaccionarían cuando se enteraran de la suerte que había corrido la muchacha pelirroja.

- Habla, madre – Zoro no estaba para sutilezas en aquel momento. Estaba bastante confuso. Hasta aquel momento le había echado la culpa a Arane y ¿ahora resultaba que no era así?

- ¿Dónde está nuestra Nami-san? – preguntó también Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

- No sé el lugar exacto. La han vendido este mediodía como esclava, es lo único que sé.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – fue el grito unísono de Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, al cual se le cayó el cigarrillo recién encendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que la han vendido, madre?, ¿quién es capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad? – Zoro temblaba de ira, tenía que contenerse para no ponerse a gritar como un loco.

- Lo siento, hijo. De verdad no sabía que Arane iba a llegar a tales extremos porque te casaras con ella.

- ¿todo esto para que me case con ella? – Soltó una risa amarga – pues ya puede buscarse a otro o irse a un convento, porque ahora lo único en lo que pienso con respecto a ella es atravesarla con una de mis katanas.

- Sé que utilizó algún contacto de su padre. Nadie os dirá nadie en el pueblo. Todos quieren que se respeten las leyes, pero tú eres mi hijo – bajó la cabeza, arrepentida.

- Esa maldita arpía – bramó Sanji dando vueltas por la cocina como un león enjaulado. – Nuestra hermosa pelirroja tratada como una esclava. – Miró a Zoro – La traeremos de vuelta, marimo.

- Voy a casa de Arane – habló el espadachín poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina. – Le sacaré a la fuerza dónde está Nami.

- vamos contigo – dijeron a la vez Sanji y Luffy.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos en el barco por si se acerca alguien. Lo haremos hablar también – dijo Franky apretando sus grandes puños.

- intentaré descubrir algo en la ciudad – murmuró la madre de Zoro poniéndose en pie.

- Madre – la llamó Zoro cuando vio que ésta se dirigía a la puerta. La mujer se giró al oír la voz grave de su hijo – Gracias.

Ella sólo hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento y salió rápidamente del barco conteniendo las lágrimas hasta que ya estuvo nuevamente en el camino.

El carro en el que viajaba Nami, aún drogada, llegó finalmente a su destino. Una casona impresionante con enormes campos de cultivo a las afueras de Omei.

Varios hombres y mujeres llegaron corriendo al ver llegar el vehículo. Se apresuraron a sacar las mantas que tapaban el cuerpo de la navegante y espabilarla un poco antes de que apareciera el amo. La había atado de pies y manos para evitar que se fugara, o para que no los golpeara, porque ya les habían avisado que era salvaje como un gato montés.

- Bienvenida – la saludó una mujer joven con una sonrisa triste. Tenía un moratón en un ojo que estaba ya desapareciendo.

Nami no habló, solamente miró a la gente que la rodeaba. Todos jóvenes pero con miradas tristes. Algunos llevaban marcas de golpes en la cara. Se preguntó a qué salvaje la habían vendido. Si salía de aquella iba a matar a Arane.

- El amo te espera – la urgió otra ayudándola a ponerse en pie y desatándole la cuerda de los pies para que pudiera caminar – No le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

Nami miró fríamente a aquella mujer y algo mareada debido a las drogas, se dirigió con ella a la casa.

Los tres mugiwara se encaminaban por el camino que llevaba a la casa de Arane. Estaban dispuestos a todo por recuperar a Nami. Sabían que encontrarían a la antigua prometida de Zoro en casa al estar ya anocheciendo.

La casa estaba en silencio. Zoro aporreó tan fuerte la puerta que por un momento sus nakamas pensaron que la iba a echar abajo.

- ¿Qué desean? – les habló el mayordomo de siempre tan pronto abrió la puerta.

- Déjanos pasar. Tenemos que hablar con Arane ahora mismo – dijo Zoro con una voz que denotaba rabia por todas partes.

- La srta. Arane ya se ha retirado. Vuelvan mañana si son tan amables.

- ¡Me da igual que se haya retirado o que esté contando ovejas! – gritó Zoro perdiendo los nervios y cogiendo al mayordomo de la solapa de la chaqueta. - ¡Déjanos pasar ahora mismo! – y lo lanzó contra la puerta, que acabó de abrirse con su peso.

Los mugiwara entraron en el recibidor y echaron un vistazo, pero allí abajo no había nadie. La servidumbre, a pesar del ruido decidió permanecer escondida por lo que pudiera pasar.

- ¡Araneeee! – gritó Zoro desde el centro del recibidor - ¡sal de dónde estés escondida!

La muchacha no daba señales de vida. Debía estar bien escondida.

El mayordomo, que ya se había repuesto del golpe recibido de Zoro, volvió a dirigirse a los piratas, pero esta vez tenía pensado usar los puños. Sanji no lo dejó acercarse ni medio metro, le metió tal patada que lo estampó contra una pared. El cuadro que estaba colgado en ella cayó sobre el hombre, dejándolo inconsciente del todo.

- ¡Araneeee! – volvió a llamar Zoro, pero con el mismo resultado.

- Registremos la casa – dijo Sanji – Cuando alguno la encuentre que dé un grito. Tenemos que encontrar el paradero de Nami cuanto antes.

Los tres piratas corrieron hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a registrar las habitaciones, pasillos… Zoro se perdió un par de veces, como era algo habitual en él, y acabó encontrando a Sanji, que salía en aquel momento de una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Ya te has perdido, marimo? – le soltó Sanji maliciosamente sin poder evitarlo.

Zoro no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño. Juntos siguieron la inspección. A Luffy no lo habían visto todavía. Temían que hubiera encontrado la cocina y se estuviera atiborrando de comida. Era algo muy normal en su capitán.

- ¡Arane!, ¡maldita perra!, ¡da la cara! – volvió a gritar el espadachín, que ya estaba fuera de sí. No sabía qué iba a pasar cuando viera a aquella muchacha.

Una puerta se abrió y apareció la figura delgada de Arane, vestida con un camisón tan transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sonreía tímidamente, como si no esperara aquella visita.

La reacción de Zoro no fue la que Arane esperaba. No se lanzó corriendo a sus brazos, ni la miró con deseo… simplemente alzó una ceja y medio sonrió, irónico. Sanji, por el contrario, se había vuelto a olvidar que aquella rubia era la culpable de que Nami estuviera en peligro y ya era todo corazones, revoloteando alrededor de ella haciéndole mil cumplidos y sin poder desviar la vista de aquel hermoso cuerpo semi-desnudo.

- Maldito cocinero – murmuró Zoro al ver el comportamiento de su nakama. Miró a Arane. - ¿Dónde está Nami, Arane?

- ¿Tu prometida? – se hizo la sorprendida. - ¿Por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Tú ya sabes qué ha pasado, no te hagas la tonta.

- No sé de qué hablas, Zoro, de verdad – su rostro era todo inocencia.

- Pues yo sí sé lo que has hecho – escupió enrojeciendo de rabia. – Alguien te ha traicionado y nos ha contado que has vendido a nuestra nakama.

El rostro de Arane se volvió blanco. Aquello no se lo esperaba, ¿quién habría sido? Tardó un minuto en recomponerse. Su rostro mostraba, ahora, una sonrisa cínica.

- ¿Y? – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo que "y"? – soltó Sanji recobrándose de aquel enamoramiento de hacía unos instantes.

- Ya no podeis hacer nada por Nami. Ahora es una esclava – sonrió – Ya no hay impedimento para que te cases conmigo, Zoro. Ya no tienes prometida.

- Estás loca. ¿Crees que voy a casarme contigo sólo porque hayas vendido a Nami? – soltó una risa furiosa. – Dime a quién la vendiste, Arane, y quizá no te mate.

- ¿Matarme? Soy una dama, no puedes matarme.

- Soy un pirata – le recordó – y para mí no eres ninguna dama.

Arane no dijo nada. Se mordió un labio mientras pensaba a toda velocidad, no se había esperado que alguien la traicionara y no dudaba que aquellos piratas pudieran hacerle daño.

- Te diré dónde está – le dijo finalmente Arane a Zoro – pero sólo con una condición.

- No hay condiciones. ¡Dime dónde está de una maldita vez!

- Quereis recuperarla, ¿verdad?, pues tendrás que acostarte conmigo.

- ¿Eh?

- Me has oído perfectamente. Os diré a quién le vendí a Nami sólo si te acuestas conmigo.

- Marimo – le soltó Sanji poniéndole una mano en un brazo cuando vio que desenvainaba una de sus katanas.

- No voy a traicionar a Nami.

- Entonces no os lo diré, y cuando la encontréis quizá esté un poco lesionada – y soltó una risita. – Os confesaré que a su amo le encanta golpear a sus esclavos, creo que lo excita.

Bastó una visión de Nami ensangrentada y llena de golpes para que Sanji casi se le echara al cuello. Esta vez lo sujetó Zoro.

- Ve a buscar a Luffy y marchar al Sunny – le dijo Zoro al cocinero muy serio.

- Zoro, no irás a…

- ¡Lárgate, Sanji! Si es la única manera de encontrar a Nami – y bajó la vista al suelo asqueado – me acostaré con Arane.

Sanji lo miró un momento en silencio, como si se compadeciera de él, y marchó en busca del capitán, llamándolo a gritos.

- Has elegido sabiamente, Zoro – le dijo Arane al espadachín acercándose a él.

- No pienso tocarte, Arane – le soltó con odio – Ni besarte. Usa mi cuerpo como más te guste pero no pienso tocarte.

La rubia frunció el ceño y abrió una puerta.

- Entra – le dijo.

Zoro entró en el dormitorio, asqueado. Le deprimía tener que acostarse con ella, pero sólo podía pensar en Nami siendo golpeada. Haría lo que fuera por ella y si tenía que acostarse con Arane pues lo haría.

- Quítate la ropa, Zoro – le ordenó Arane yendo hacia la cama y despojándose de aquel camisón casi transparente.

Muy a su pesar a Zoro se le secó la boca al ver el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sería una mala víbora, pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Los pechos más grandes que los de Nami, una cintura perfecta… Se estaba excitando sólo de contemplarla. Sentía que estaba traicionando a Nami.

Dejó las espadas apoyadas en la pared y se dedicó a quitarse la camiseta, las botas, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Arane lo observaba embelesada.

- Te has hecho todo un hombre, Zoro – le dijo ella acercándose a él para tocarlo.

Zoro intentó permanecer frío, pero Arane sabía como excitar a un hombre. Sus suaves caricias lo estaban volviendo loco, notaba el corazón a mil por hora. Se arrodilló delante de él y sin más preámbulos introdujo su miembro en la boca, acariciándoselo con la boca una y otra vez hasta que logró sacarle un gemido al espadachín.

- Veo que te gusta – le dijo ella socarronamente al cabo de unos minutos y poniéndose de pie.

Zoro la miraba en silencio pero muy excitado. No había podido evitarlo.

- Date la vuelta. – le dijo el espadachín.

Arane sonrió triunfal. Se inclinó sobre la cama, dejando el trasero bien a la vista. Zoro se puso tras ella y la penetró. Las embestidas eran fuertes y profundas. Arane gemía y se removía como una furcia, haciendo que Zoro apretara la mandíbula porque con aquellos movimientos estuvo a punto de correrse un par de veces. Finalmente con dos poderosas embestidas se corrió en su interior.

Zoro, aún dentro de Arane, intentaba recuperarse. Cuando finalmente se retiró se sentía tan vacío que se dio asco. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Nami que se había acostado con la mujer que la había vendido?

En silencio se limpió con una toalla que le ofreció Arane y se vistió rápidamente.

- Olvídame, Arane – le dijo el espadachín dirigiéndose a la puerta. La miró una última vez antes de marchar – y pobre tuya que me hayas mentido. Como Nami no esté con ese hombre volveré y te atravesaré con mi espada.

Cabizbajo y sintiéndose como una basura se dirigió al Sunny.

CONTINUARÁ…

**He aquí este capi… Sé que no esperábais este lemon, pero a veces hay que sacrificarse, ¿no?**

**Gracias a Ayame y Niebla por los reviews. Para el próximo capítulo seguramente haya un lemon en condiciones con Nami.**

**Nos vemos.**


	15. CAPITULO 15 El rescate 2ª parte

Principio del formulario

_Ya conocen el lugar en el que se encuentra Nami gracias al sacrificio de Zoro, ahora deben ir en su busca._

**Capítulo 15**** – El rescate (2ª parte)**

Zoro caminaba por la ciudad ya vacía rumbo al Sunny sintiéndose como lo peor del mundo. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Nami cuando se enterara?, ese era el miedo que más temía, porque cuando había comenzado a sentir algo profundo hacia una mujer le ocurría algo así. Aún no sabía que les había dicho Sanji y Luffy a los demás, pero por primera vez en su vida, sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza por lo que había hecho.

No tardó en ver el Thousand Sunny. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Lo primero que iba a hacer nada más llegar sería darse una ducha con agua hirviendo para quitarse el olor de Arane que aún impregnaba su cuerpo, parecía que la chica se hubiese bañado en perfume. Las explicaciones a sus nakamas tendrían que esperar.

- ¡Oiiii, Zorooooo! – oyó que lo llamaba a gritos Luffy, asomado en la barandilla. Lo acompañaban los demás.

El espadachín no contestó. Se limitó a llegar al barco y subir abordo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Roronoa? – quiso saber Franky tomando la palabra.

- Después – susurró dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de baño. – Ahora necesito darme una ducha.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se miraron en silencio unos a otros. Sabían que aquel no era el mejor momento para ninguna clase de explicación. Todos estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido gracias a Sanji, que lo había contado nada más llegar al Sunny, pero necesitaban escucharlo de boca de su nakama.

Tan pronto entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta de madera y se apoyó en ella. Tras un momento de autocompasión dejó las katanas apoyadas en la pared y se fue quitando la ropa.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ya en la bañera, y dejó que el agua caliente se deslizara por su piel. Tenía la esperanza de que aquel baño lo relajara.

Mientras Zoro se intentaba relajar en la ducha, sus nakamas comentaban lo sucedido.

- Tan pronto como Zoro salga de la ducha iremos a buscar a Nami – habló Luffy seriamente, con esa voz grave que se le ponía cuando dejaba atrás las tonterías.

- Mugiwara, el Sunny aún no está reparado de todo. Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí – comentó Franky mientras se recargaba de cola.

- De acuerdo - se quedó pensativo momentáneamente. – Franky y Brook, os quedareis vosotros dos.

- Yohohoho – Brook le dio un sorbo a su taza de té. No iba a poner en duda la palabra de su capitán, además de que tampoco le apetecía demasiado lidiar en ninguna pelea aunque ésta fuera para rescatar a su bella nakama.

Nami, de pie en la celda que le habían asignado como dormitorio, compartido con otras dos esclavas, ya demasiado sumisas para su gusto, miraba a través de la pequeña ventana de barrotes la noche. Jamás se había sentido tan sola. Echaba de menos a sus nakamas, incluso a Luffy con sus tonterías o a Sanji con su contínuo acoso. Sonrió tristemente al pensar en ellos. Y Zoro… ¡cómo echaba de menos al espadachín!, para no volverse loca rememoraba una y otra vez la única noche pasada juntos.

- Maldita Arane – susurró apretando los dientes sin desviar la vista del ventanuco.

Sus dos compañeras ya estaban dormidas. Tras un duro día de casi trabajos forzados llegaban rendidas a sus camas, que eran unos simples jergones colocados en el suelo. Por lo que había escuchado o le habían comentado, de vez en cuando el amo requería los servicios de las esclavas para su propio placer, algo a lo que Nami no estaba dispuesta a hacer, antes lo mataba.

Nada más llegar, y a pesar de estar media drogada, había visto que la propiedad estaba fuertemente custodiada. Tenía la pinta de ser como un fuerte. Sonrió al pensar que eso no pararía a sus nakamas cuando descubrieran dónde se encontraba.

Los mugiwara callaron cuando entró Zoro. Estaba muy serio y se le veía furioso, aunque no sabían si era consigo mismo o con Arane.

- ¿Has descubierto dónde tienen a Nami? – quiso saber Sanji.

El espadachín no contestó, se limitó a ir a una de las estanterías de la cocina y coger una botella de sake. En aquel momento sólo quería emborracharse.

- Zoro – lo animó Luffy.

- A las afueras de Omei – murmuró finalmente pero no sin antes darle unos buenos tragos al líquido de la botella. – En una propiedad muy grande y muy custodiada. Pertenece a un rico de la zona conocido por sus perversiones – frunció los labios asqueado. Como hubiera tocado a Nami lo mataba sin pensárselo ni un segundo.

- ¿Cuántos guardias hay? – le preguntó Franky.

- Arane no lo sabía, pero están muy bien entrenados. Hay que tener cuidado.

- Sacaremos a Nami de ahí, Zoro – le animó el capitán – y le daremos una patada en su gran culo a ese ossan.

- Y después le daremos su merecido a Arane – dijo Chopper.

- No – Zoro se puso en pie y comenzó a pasearse – Tan pronto como saquemos a Nami de allí nos marcharemos de Omei, no quiero saber nada de esa mujer. Me da igual que el Sunny esté o no reparado. No quiero permanecer más aquí.

- Así haremos – Luffy colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Miró a los demás - ¡Y ahora vamos a rescatar a Namiiii!

Dejando a Franky y Brook al cuidado y reparación del Sunny, los mugiwara marcharon hacia dónde se suponía que estaba secuestrada Nami, sin saber qué les deparaba exactamente. Sólo tenían en mente que la casa iba a quedar en ruinas sólo por atreverse a ponerle las manos encima a su nakama, aunque solamente fuera para llevarla hasta allí.

Continuará…

**Espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capi habrá lemon… ¡es el reencuentro de Zoro y Nami XD!**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Niebla: si se baña con lejía se quedaría sin piel y ya no sería nuestro Zoro ********, pero bañar ya se bañó a conciencia jajaja**

**Ayame: ya veremos que pasa con Arane cuando Nami esté libre… jejeje**

**Mish1: prepárate porque va a ver otro lemon directo y sin tapujos… jajaja**

**Nos vemos. Besos para todos.**


	16. CAPITULO 16 Libertad

_Bueno aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste como los anteriores._

_Contiene lemon._

**Capítulo 16 ****– Libertad**

La noche ya estaba avanzada. Nami se mantenía despierta, sentada en su jergón, pensando en todo lo que le iba a hacer a Arane cuando la tuviera delante. Era la única manera de no echarse a llorar… pensar en venganza.

A las pocas horas de haber llegado le habían presentado al que a partir de aquel momento iba a ser su amo, palabra que le ponía la carne de gallina. Era un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto descuidado, vestido con ropas elegantes pero llenas de manchas. Tenía unos cuantos kilos de más que hacían que junto al aspecto general que presentaba diera algo de repelús, vamos que lo primero que apetecía era salir corriendo.

- Así que tú eres mi nueva adquisición - le dijo el hombre rascándose delicadamente la perilla.

Nami permaneció en silencio ante el consejo que las otras esclavas le habían dado momentos antes, aunque lo que más quería era gritarle cuatro cosas a aquel degenerado.

El hombre sonrió lascívamente sin poder quitarle el ojo de encima a la mugiwara, recorriendo con la mirada las perfectas curvas de la navegante, haciendo incluso que ésta se sintiera incómoda.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, esclava? - le preguntó sin moverse de donde estaba sentado.

- Nami.

- Debes llamarme Amo - le reprendió seriamente. - Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar porque eres una recién llegada, pero a partir de ahora recibirás un castigo cada vez que no me llames como corresponde.

Y Nami había sido castigada.

Mirando a sus compañeras, que ya dormían tras la dura jornada, Nami se tocó levemente el labio. Dio un pequeño respingo de dolor, una costra oscura lo cruzaba. Aquella herida fue el primer castigo por no llamar al hombre "amo". Le había dado un golpe tan fuerte que le había partido el labio y tirado al suelo. El segundo castigo había sido por lo mismo, sólo que no había habido golpe sino que había quedado sin cenar.

Y tumbada, finalmente, en su pequeño jergón se cogió las rodillas e intentó que no se le escaparan las lágrimas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo del golpe sufrido por el desgraciado que la había comprado. Se dijo a sí misma que jamás le llamaría "amo", antes lo mataba.

Los mugiwara ya estaban en camino. A excepción de Brook y Franky, que habían quedado vigilando el Sunny, el resto de los sombrero de paja se dirigían a la fortaleza de aquel hombre. Zoro sólo podía pensar en la navegante y en cómo se encontraría. Luffy se iba calentando a medida que se acercaban, tenía ganas de darle una paliza a aquel hombre. Sanji tenía en mente un repertorio de todo lo que le haría de comer a su Nami-san. Chopper hacía un recuento de las medicinas y vendas que llevaba encima. Usopp simplemente temblaba ante la idea de luchar contra alguien, hubiera preferido quedarse en el Sunny con Franky y Brook. Y Robin sólo caminaba, seguía tan enigmática como el primer día.

Antes de ponerse en camino habían pasado por casa de la madre de Zoro para tener una idea de contra quién se enfrentarían. La mujer se sentía tremendamente culpable por lo que le había sucedido a la prometida de su hijo. Nadie de Omei debía enterarse jamás que ella había sido la que había dado el chivatazo porque podrían expulsarla de la isla, y ese sería el castigo más leve.

- Sí, muchachos - había dicho la mujer con un leve gesto de asentimiento - Ese hombre es conocido en Omei por sus...digamos que peculiares gustos. La compra de esclavos es una de sus muchas pasiones. Si Nami ha tenido la desgracia de caer en sus manos...- hizo un gesto negativo como dando a entender que le podía haber pasado de todo.

Sabían que había guardias armados, la mayor parte esclavos entrenados para el combate y que no dudarían en morir por su amo.

Detrás de una arboleda vieron el enorme caserío rodeado por una alambrada para evitar fugas.

Luffy estaba que no se aguantaba, porque aunque fuera de goma hacía crujir los nudillos una y otra vez, impaciente por empezar a pelear.

- ¿Cuál es el plan, capitán? - quiso saber Zoro.

- ¿Eh? ¿plan? - a Luffy no se le había pasado por la cabeza ningún plan, solamente entraría en esa casa y empezaría a repartir a diestro y siniestro.

- Tendrás algún plan, ¿no, Luffy?

- No.

Lo dijo con tanta inocencia que Sanji tuvo que agarrar al espadachín para que no se le echara encima.

- ¡¿Cómo que no hay ningún plan?!- gritó Zoro - ¡Estamos hablando de Nami, capitán idiota!

- Tranquilizaos - intentó poner calma Usopp - que así no llegaremos a ningún sitio.

Contemplaron la casa en silencio, haciendo recuento de los guardias que caminaban por allí. Tampoco sabían en qué parte de la propiedad se encontraba la pelirroja. Lo único que tenían claro era que tenían que actuar con rapidez.

- Gomu Gomu No - escucharon de pronto, y tan pronto se giraron vieron que Luffy ya volaba a través de la arboleda.

- ¡Capitán idiota! ¡piensa antes de actuar! - gritaron al unísono todos los mugiwara.

Marcharon corriendo tras su alocado capitán antes de que la montara. Quién corría peligro allí dentro era principalmente Nami.

Estaban a punto de salir al claro cuando escucharon un estrépito ya en el interior y pasos apurados.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal fueron recibidos por una veintena de hombres, todos grandes y con pinta de saber luchar.

Luffy ya estaba despachando a unos cuantos de golpe con su habilidad. Zoro tuvo que defenderse a espadazos de otros que vinieron a recibirle de manera no muy amistosa.

- ¡Namiiiii! - gritó Luffy sin dejar de correr y golpear a todo el que se ponía delante - ¡¿Dónde estáááássss?!

Nami, que se había medio adormilado tras aquel agotador día, despertó de golpe al escuchar ruido en el exterior... era el ruido inconfundible de una batalla. Se acercó a la ventanita e intentó ver algo, pero no tuvo suerte.

Le pareció escuchar gritar su nombre. Tenían que ser sus nakamas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso a gritar como una loca llamando a sus amigos y haciendo que sus compañeras de habitación despertaran.

Los mugiwara enseguida llegaron a la puerta principal y no se pararon a esperar a que les abrieran la enorme y pesada puerta. Ésta salió volando ante una de las poderosas patadas de Sanji.

- ¡Namiiii! - llamó Zoro a la navegante tras entrar en la mansión.  
Otra veintena de esclavos aparecieron por las diversas puertas que había en el recibidor.

- Pero, ¿cuántos esclavos tiene este hombre? - masculló el cocinero asombrado mientras se quitaba de encima a unos cuantos.

Nami había comenzado a golpear la puerta con fuerza y a llamar a gritos a sus nakamas.  
Pronto se unieron a ella las otras mujeres, sabían que ellas no podrían escapar, eran de Omei, pero por lo menos ayudarían a escapar a una de ellas.

Cuando se abrió la puerta no se encontraron con los mugiwara sino con el Amo. Su rostro era una máscara de furia. Sin pensárselo dos veces golpeó a las otras mujeres hasta que cayeron al suelo y agarró a Nami de un brazo sacándola de la celda casi a rastras.

- Tú eres la causante de este alboroto - le dijo fríamente.

- ¡Suéltame! - intentó soltarse la pelirroja inútilmente.

- ¡Cállate! - y le soltó una fuerte bofetada que le hizo perder el equilibrio momentáneamente.

Este acto tuvo un testigo. Una bola de fuego fue a estrellarse a la cara del hombre.

Nami se giró sobresaltada y vio la figura delgada de Usopp en el umbral de una puerta con su inseparable tirachinas en la mano.

La navegante no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió junto su nakama.

- ¿Estás bien, Nami? - le preguntó el tirador.

- Sí, sí. Vámonos, rápido.

Corrieron de vuelta al recibidor, en dónde aún seguía la lucha. El Amo los perseguía una vez repuesto del golpe recibido por Usopp.

- ¡Nami! - gritó Luffy al verla entrar con su nakama.

Sanji y Zoro se giraron al oír a su capitán, pero las caras de ambos sufrieron un cambio radical, la sonrisa que estaba a punto de asomar se esfumó de inmediato.

"¿Qué le han hecho?" - se dijo Zoro observando la cara amoratada de Nami.

Le entró tal arrebato de furia que despachó a una veintena él solo.

Sanji también había visto la cara herida de su nakama, y toda la tensión que tenía acumulada salió a la luz, acabando con otro tanto de enemigos.

El Amo apareció en el recibidor y observó, consternado, a todos sus esclavos, que habían sido vencidos por aquella panda de mocosos.

- Devolvedme a mi esclava - habló el hombre intentando acercarse a Nami. - He pagado por ella.

Zoro se acercó a la pelirroja y se colocó delante de ella para protegerla en caso de que el hombre intentara algo.

- No se te ocurra dar un paso más - le advirtió el espadachín, sujetando fuertemente sus katanas.

- Esa mujer es de mi propiedad. - dio un paso.

Y de pronto Zoro se encontró mirando a un hombre inconsciente delante de sus botas. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Luffy sonriendo.

- ¡A correr! - gritó Usopp pasando por su lado como una exhalación.

Tras aquel breve momento de incredulidad todos los mugiwara salieron corriendo rumbo al Thousand Sunny.

Zoro llevaba a Nami a cuestas. La navegante iba recostada sobre la espalda del espadachín, por fin se podía relajar, ya estaba con sus nakamas, ya estaba con Zoro.

Brook y Franky los recibieron fuera del barco. La expresión de Franky era muy seria. Le había impactado ver la cara golpeada de Nami. Nadie digno de llamarse hombre haría algo así, no estaba bien pegarle a una mujer, aunque fuera una esclava.

Chopper se encontraba en la enfermería tratando las heridas de Nami, que estaba acompañada por Zoro, parecía que el espadachín no iba a separarse de la muchacha en toda la noche.

- Zoro, Nami necesita descansar - le advirtió el reno.

- Estoy bien, Chopper. Sólo son magulladuras.

- Pasará la noche conmigo, en mi camarote. Estará bien allí.

Nami se sonrojó levemente al oír el comentario del peliverde. Sabía que si iba con Zoro harían de todo menos descansar, aún tenía muy presente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior.  
Chopper, que a pesar de ser un gran médico era muy inocente en esos temas, miró a Zoro y acto seguido a Nami, que aún seguía algo colorada.

- ¿Te encuentras mal, Nami? - le preguntó al verla tan sonrosada.

- ¿Eh? - la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa - No, no, estoy bien. - y volvió a sonrojarse.

Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los continuos sonrojos de la navegante. Sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando Nami.

- Nosotros nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo, Chopper? - le dijo la pelirroja queriendo salir de la enfermería cuánto antes. Aunque estaba echa polvo de los golpes y la tensión del día, quería volver a estar con Zoro. Era algo realmente adictivo.

- Acuerdate de descansar - le respondió el renito.

La pareja se despidió con un gesto de la mano y deaparecieron de la vista de Chopper.

Mientras Nami y Zoro se encontraban con Chopper en la enfermería, los demás mugiwara discutían qué hacer en caso de que aquel hombre con su ejército de esclavos apareciese.

En principio Franky y Sanji quedarían de guardia mientras el resto descansaban para a primera hora de la mañana seguir con la reparación del Sunny.

- Siento no haberte podido proteger - se disculpó Zoro cuando entraron en su camarote.

- No tienes la culpa - Nami se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo... ¡cuánto había echado de menos aquel fuerte cuerpo! - recuerdo que la noche fue agotadora - y soltó una risita.

Zoro sonrió, era una de esas raras ocasiones en que lo hacía, y estrechó aún más el abrazo.

Nami colocó sus labios magullados sobre los de Zoro, labios que encontró la mar de suaves y cálidos. La pelirroja se dio cuenta que el espadachín no la besaba como el día anterior quizá por temor a hacerle daño, así que fue la propia Nami la que profundizó el beso haciendo que Zoro soltara un pequeño gemido de satisfacción. Mientras se besaban la navegante aprovechó para acariciar a Zoro por todas partes, poniéndolo a cien. El espadachín la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó con cuidado, colocándose él a su lado y acariciándola una y otra vez, mirándola embelesado. Aún se preguntaba qué podía haber visto en alguien como Nami.

Volvieron a besarse como si hubieran estado separados un año y no unas horas.

Las caricias pasaron a ser algo más íntimas.

Zoro había comenzado a acariciarle el pecho con suavidad por debajo de la prenda que llevaba, haciendo que Nami suspirara de auténtico placer. Era increíble que alguien tan tosco como él pudiera ser tan tierno en momentos como ese.

Las ropas pronto estorbaron y acabaron tiradas en el suelo, al lado de la cama.

Ahora era Nami quién llevaba el control de la situación. Sentada a horcajadas sobre Zoro se frotaba contra él a la vez que le dejaba un reguero de húmedos besos por el cuello y que se dirigían lentamente hacia el pecho lampiño. Aquello era el paraíso.

Entreabrió los ojos y la imagen de Nami cabalgando sobre él hizo que se le endureciera aún más. Aquella pelirroja era como una diosa para él. Notó como con un movimiento hábil se introducía su pene, ya grueso y palpitante, en el cuerpo y comenzaba a moverse suavemente sobre él. Zoro ya tenía la boca seca y la respiración acelerada, no podía quitar los ojos de encima del cuerpo de Nami... aquellos generosos pechos sonrosados con sus pezones algo más oscuros que se balanceaban al ritmo de la joven lo volvían loco. No lo dudó demasiado, alargó una mano y acarició aquella punta endurecida y erguida con uno de sus dedos haciendo que Nami abriera los ojos y clavara su mirada oscura en el espadachín. Con la otra mano la llevó hacia él para así poder saborear aquellos capullos rosados. La que estaba en el cielo en aquel momento era Nami.

Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más poderosas y los jadeos de ambos eran audibles en casi todo el barco pero parecía que aquello no les importaba a ninguno de los dos.

- Me... me voy - masculló Zoro casi apretando los dientes.

Nami aumentó el ritmo y breves instantes después Zoro se corría en su interior con un sonido triunfal. Nami tuvo el mejor orgasmo de su vida poco después.

Notando el semen del espadachín correr entre sus muslos, la navegante se dejó caer a su lado y le medio abrazó mientras se recuperaban del revolcón. Y así, medio abrazados, cayeron en los brazos de morfeo.

Continuará...

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Por fin han recuperado a Nami, pero… ¿le dirá Zoro lo ocurrido entre Arane y él?**

**Niebla****: deja a tus pobres vecinos en paz… jajaja… y, ¿qué te ha parecido el lemon?**

**Ayame****: espero que te haya gustado el capi y el lemon también… qué viciosillas somos todaaaas XD**

**Saeifer****: ¿qué dirá Nami?, próximamente lo sabremos… jujuju**

**Mish1****: espero que estuvieras preparada para el lemon, que tampoco fue ni muy largo ni muy fuerte, ¿verdad?**

**Yué****: gracias por pasarte y me alegra que te guste el fic. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capi?**

**Jhenifer****: gracias por leerlo y espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo.**

**Namiroronoa****: gracias por tu comentario y quién sabe, quizá haga sufrir un poquito a Arane… no me gusta matar a la gente… jajaja**


	17. CAPITULO 17 Confesiones

_Zoro tendrá la difícil tarea de confesarle a Nami lo sucedido con Arane. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando la navegante lo sepa?_

**CAPITULO 17 – Confesiones**

Lo primero que sintió Nami nada más despertar fue que se encontraba tumbada sobre algo blandito. Sonrió cuando le vinieron a la memoria los recuerdos de la noche. Había hecho el amor con Zoro hasta quedar agotada. Aún se sorprendía de lo bien que se lo pasaba con el espadachín, a pesar de su apariencia seria, era un hombre muy apasionado cuando hacían el amor, vamos, que como amante no lo cambiaba por nadie.

Sus nakamas la habían rescatado de las sucias manos de aquel hombre. Sintió escalofríos sólo en pensar en él. Recordó a sus compañeras de celda y sintió una tristeza inmensa. Aquellas mujeres estaban destinadas el resto de sus vidas a continuas palizas y violaciones. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, aún estaba demasiado conmocionada por lo ocurrido.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes recibidos el día anterior. Tumbada boca arriba tapada por la sábana y la colcha mantenía clavada la mirada en el techo. Se dignó a mirar a su lado al notar unos suaves ronquidos, y no pudo evitar suspirar embelesada.

Zoro estaba dormido a su lado, desnudo como ella, boca abajo y destapado hasta la cintura, mostrando su espalda ancha bronceada y medio abrazado a la almohada. Su cabello verde estaba más despeinado de lo habitual y su rostro estaba relajado, algo poco común de ver en él.

Necesitando, de pronto, tomar el aire, Nami se levantó y una vez vestida, salió a cubierta. Aún no había amanecido pero por el aspecto del cielo no debía faltar mucho. Se dirigió a paso lento hasta una de las cubiertas superiores y miró el mar en calma. Apenas soplaba brisa. No quería mirar el pueblo, no quería recordar a Arane y de cómo la había vendido a aquel depravado, pero se vengaría, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo aún se preguntaba cómo habían descubierto con tanta rapidez dónde se encontraba. Sabía que Arane tenía muy buenos contactos y conocidos que mantendrían la boca cerrada.

- ¿Nami? - oyó a sus espaldas.

La navegante se giró al reconocer la voz adormilada de su capitán. Sintió ganas de llorar al ver aquella sonrisa que tanto había echado de menos allá dentro.

- Hola, Luffy – lo saludó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa, aún tenía la cara demasiado magullada para sonreír con normalidad, y tras la noche pasada, con todos los besos que se habían dado Zoro y ella, no le había mejorado demasiado. Aunque en aquel momento no le habían importado ni los moratones ni el corte en el labio.

- ¿Qué haces levantada?, ¿tienes hambre?

Nami sonrió más al ver que su nakama seguía pensando solamente con el estómago.

- No, no tengo hambre. Pero seguro que tú sí, ¿verdad?

- Tengo que aprovechar que Sanji está aún dormido – y soltó una carcajada. – No le dirás nada, ¿verdad, Nami? – dijo temeroso.

La navegante sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que Luffy esperaba que le diera unos cuantos golpes, pero se sentía demasiada dolorida para eso. Vio como el moreno desaparecía por las escaleras rumbo a la cocina y no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente.

El sol ya había salido cuando Zoro despertó. Notó que se encontraba solo en la cama. Se desperezó, bostezando ruidosamente y colocándose la sábana a modo de falda se dirigió al armario en busca de ropa limpia. Sabía que tenía un tema pendiente con Nami y no sabía cómo sacarlo a colación. ¿Cómo podía decirle a la chica con la que en aquellos momentos estaba saliendo que le había sido infiel con Arane?, justamente con la mujer que la había vendido. Seguramente no querría volver a saber nada de él. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero había sido la única manera que se le había ocurrido de encontrar rápidamente a Nami. También sabía que se pondría como una loca tal y como era su carácter y que acabaría con algún que otro chichón. No quería perderla, pero si se lo decía, y tenía qué hacerlo, la iba a perder.

Algo desanimado se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su desayuno. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. Todos sus nakamas estaban ya allí, acabando su desayuno. Luffy también estaba allí, aunque estaba seguro que ese no era su primer desayuno.

- Buenos días, Zoro – lo saludó Usopp. – Como no te des prisa, aquí, el capitán va a acabar con tu ración.

Zoro dejó sus inseparables katanas cerca de él y tomó sitio al lado de Nami, que le sonrió amablemente. El espadachín le sonrió levemente, tenía la cabeza echa un lío. Incluso se le había ido el hambre. Sus compañeros lo miraban como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, a fin de cuentas, todos ellos lo sabían. Esperaba que a ninguno se le escapara antes de tiempo.

- Ezto etá bunísimo, Sandi – habló Luffy con la boca media llena con lo que apenas se le entendía.

Nami no pudo evitar darle un sopapo y echarle la bronca por hablar con la boca llena.

- Parece que te encuentras mejor, nee-chan – le dijo Franky mientras abría una botella de cola. Parecía que el cyborg sólo bebía cola.

- Mucho mejor. Los nervios también me pasaron factura – y sonrió mientras llevaba su taza de café a los labios magullados.

- Espero que Zoro no te haya molestado mucho – añadió Chopper inocentemente. El reno aún no se había enterado de lo que pasaba entre sus dos nakamas.

Aquel comentario del todo inocente hizo que Zoro se atragantara con la tostada que estaba comiendo en aquel momento. Nami simplemente se sonrojó. Algunas risillas bajas se escucharon entre los nakamas.

- Para nada, Chopper – mintió Nami, aún sonrojada. – Ha sido todo un caballero.

Franky reía a carcajadas, divertido por la situación. Con aquellos piratas se lo pasaba de miedo. Eran de lo que no había.

- Yo no lo encuentro divertido – protestó Chopper indignado – Ayer avisé a Nami que debía descansar y Zoro me prometió que lo haría.

Aquellas palabras volvieron a provocar risillas y que incluso el espadachín se sonrojara.

Tras aquel breve momento de incomodidad, los mugiwara volvieron a sus bromas de siempre, contentos de que su navegante volviera a estar con ellos. Usopp contaba sus exageradas aventuras inventadas dejando alelado al renito. Luffy se reía a carcajadas, feliz. Incluso Nami sonreía ante las payasadas de sus nakamas.

Zoro se había puesto en pie y miraba por una ventana, en silencio. Sanji lo observaba sentado en una de las sillas mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. El cocinero sabía por lo que estaba pasando el peliverde, o por lo menos lo que pensaba.

- Ey, marimo - lo llamó Sanji poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta – Vamos a tomar un poquito el aire.

Los dos piratas salieron a la cubierta del Sunny y observaron la arboleda que llevaba a Omei. ¡Cuántos problemas les había traído volver al pueblo del espadachín!

- Tienes que decirle a Nami lo que pasó entre Arane y tú – le dijo Sanji sin rodeos.

- Ya lo sé. – Se acomodó en el suelo. – Voy a perderla, Sanji. Sé que a ti te encantará.

- No seas idiota, marimo. – Encendió otro cigarrillo – Yo estaré allí para consolarla, nada más. Si te soy sincero, Zoro, me fastidió mucho que te eligiera a ti – lo miró un momento - ¿Qué narices vio en ti, marimo?

- Eso me pregunto yo.

- Pero no estoy ciego, ¿sabes?, y mi Nami-san se ve que está loquita por ti, aunque no sé por qué. Además, hay otra razón para que se lo digas. El Sunny aún tardará unos días en acabar de repararse y sabiendo cómo son Robin y ella, irán al pueblo a comprar algo. Seguro que Arane se entera que Nami está allí e irá a buscarla para regodearse que se acostó contigo. ¿Quieres que se entere por esa bruja?

- ¡Joder! – se volvió a poner en pie y comenzó a pasearse por la cubierta, casi mareando a Sanji.

- Habla con ella cuanto antes – le aconsejó el cocinero antes de volver junto sus otros nakamas. - ¡Nami-saaaan!, ¡Robin-chwaaaan! – gritó justo cuando abría la puerta de la cocina.

- Maldita sea – murmuró Zoro pasándose las manos por el cabello. Estaba hecho un lío.

Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre, el espadachín decidió confesárselo todo a Nami. Se dirigió a la cocina. Aún no había visto que hubiera salido de allí.

- Nami – la llamó abriendo la puerta.

La navegante estaba sentada en una silla tomándose otra taza de café y parecía mantener una conversación con Brook, que bebía su té a pequeños sorbos, como hacía normalmente.

- Nami – volvió a llamarla el espadachín - ¿podemos hablar un momento?, en privado.

La muchacha miró a Zoro algo sorprendida. Estaba pálido y parecía nervioso. Miró a sus otros nakamas, que de repente se habían quedado mudos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Dejó el café sin terminar sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta abierta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Zoro estaba apoyado en la barandilla del Sunny, mirando hacia el mar y en silencio. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Zoro? – quiso saber sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba.

- Tienes que saber algo – murmuró girándose hacia ella. Su cara era una máscara fría. – Es mejor que lo sepas por mí y no por otros.

- Me estás asustando.

- Fue cuando Arane te vendió a aquel hombre – comenzó a explicarse. Nami se cruzó de brazos, expectante. – Fue ella quién nos dijo quién te había comprado.

- ¿La propia Arane? – estaba sorprendida. Frunció el ceño, aquello olía mal, fatal.

- Así es. Pero la información no fue gratis.

- ¡Ja!, ya decía yo de esa… esa… - apretó los puños, malhumorada – ya no sé ni cómo llamarla. ¿Cuánto quería?

- No quería dinero. No le hace falta.

- Si no quería dinero… - clavó sus ojos marrones en los de Zoro - ¿qué quería por la información?

- Acostarse conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó palideciendo notablemente y dando un paso atrás, separándose de Zoro.

- Lo siento, Nami. Era la única manera de saber dónde estabas. No había tiempo y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que aceptar.

Los grandes ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron, casi inmediatamente, de lágrimas. Prefería no pensar en ellos dos juntos, pero las visiones le llenaban la mente. Tuvo ganas de ir a vomitar.

- Nami… - comenzó el espadachín acercándose a ella.

- No te acerques, Zoro. – le dijo fríamente y dando otro paso atrás. – No me toques. Ahora no. – y corrió hacia su camarote antes de que rompiese a llorar desconsolada.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que os haya gustado y lamento el retraso.**

**Jhenifer: gracias por pasarte. ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo?**

**Ayame: pues ya viste… habrá que esperar al siguiente para ver qué pasa..jeje**

**Namiroronoa: sí, la verdad es que me da pena Nami ******** Y Arane sufrirá, sufrirá.**

**Mish1: gracias por el review y me agrada que me digas que te gustó el lemon..jiji**

**Suigin Walker: ya ves, este también tardé un poquito en subirlo. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Espero que el siguiente pueda subirlo antes. Nos vemos.**


	18. CAPITULO 18 Venganza

_La reacción de Nami era de esperar… ¿o no? _

**CAPÍTULO 18 ****– Venganza**

Nami corrió a su camarote. Sentía el corazón destrozado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo? Zoro sabía de sobra que Arane había sido la culpable de lo que le había pasado. Sólo en pensar en Zoro dentro de ella sentía ganas de vomitar. Por suerte no se había encontrado con ninguno de sus nakamas, no tenía ánimo para enfrentarse a nadie.

Zoro se había quedado paralizado mirando hacia donde Nami había marchado llorando, se había separado de él como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Sabía que no lo aceptaría bien, pero él se había esperado un ataque de ira lleno de gritos y golpes, no a una Nami llorosa que lo había esquivado como si tuviera la lepra y se había retirado llorando. Eso lo había descolocado.

- Eh, marimo – oyó la familiar voz del cocinero pervertido.

Zoro giró la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz y vio a Sanji acercarse. Hizo un gesto de que lo había visto, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Has hablado con Nami? – quiso saber Sanji al no ver a la pelirroja por ningún lado.

- Sí, no se lo ha tomado nada bien. No quiere que me acerque a ella. Creo que piensa que la he traicionado.

El rubio no dijo nada, solamente clavó la mirada en la zona dónde se encontraban los camarotes.

- No he oído ningún ruido – murmuró extrañado. – Ni gritos.

- Se ha marchado llorando.

- Iré a hablar con ella, marimo. Yo estaba allí cuando esa loca te hizo la proposición. Intentaré que entre en razón.

- Voy a entrenar. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme – y se alejó bastante desanimado hacia su lugar de entrenamiento.

Sanji quedó un rato apoyado en la barandilla, pensativo.

- Nami-san – oyó de pronto la navegante la voz del cocinero de abordo al otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

- Quiero estar sola, Sanji.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, y quiero que sea ahora. – Su tono de voz no admitía réplica alguna, no se parecía en nada a la que estaba acostumbrada a oír, tan melosa y dulce, ésta era autoritaria.

Nami, tumbada sobre la cama con la vista clavada en el techo, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de su camarote. Ya había llorado por el espadachín y su traición, lo mejor era no confiar en los hombres, era algo que había aprendido de pequeña y parecía que lo había olvidado. Volvería a ser la de siempre… la navegante malhumorada y dada a la violencia. Y Arane… ya pensaría en algo para vengarse por haber destruido su felicidad, primero vendiéndola como esclava y después acostándose con Zoro.

Sanji esperaba encontrarse con una Nami deshecha en lágrimas pero cuando se abrió la puerta se encontró a una Nami seria, sin una sola lágrima en su bello rostro, y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sanji? – le dijo en un tono nada amable.

- Tengo que hablar contigo de lo ocurrido en la casa de Arane.

- No necesito explicaciones – se dirigió a su escritorio dejando la puerta abierta, comenzó a juguetear con un lápiz. – Sé lo que pasó. Zoro me lo dijo. Se acostó con esa mujer para liberarme.

- No tenía otra opción.

- ¡Siempre hay más opciones! – estalló clavándole la mirada. - ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando escuchas que la mujer que te vendió a aquel indeseable se ha acostado con tu pareja?

- Nami-san…

- No, Sanji. Se acabó. Agradezco que me liberarais, pero yo no puedo estar con nadie que me haya sido infiel, y menos con Arane.

- Piénsatelo. Zoro sólo lo hizo para poder liberarte.

- Cierra la puerta al salir – y se sentó delante de un mapa inacabado dando fin a la conversación.

Sanji se quedó un momento observándola, negó con la cabeza y volvió a cubierta.

"Dale tiempo" – se dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina – "sólo necesita tiempo".

- ¡Saaaaanjiiiiii! – escuchó el inconfundible grito de Luffy.

"Es un saco sin fondo" – se dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

- Sanji, ¿dónde estabas?, tengo hambre – protestó el capitán.

- Acabas de desayunar. Y haz el favor de dejar de gritar si no quieres que te deje sin comer hasta la hora de la cena.

- Yo soy el capitán – se quejó Luffy.

- Y yo el que te da de comer – Sanji no estaba para las tonterías de su capitán.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un pequeño tentempié para sus dos chicas y para el hambriento de Luffy. Aunque en aquellos momentos lo que le apetecía era consolar a su bella pelirroja porque sabía que se sentía mal a pesar de aquella apariencia dura.

Zoro se encontraba en su zona de entrenamiento vestido únicamente con los pantalones y levantaba una gigantesca pesa una y otra vez. Las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y los músculos de los brazos, el pecho, la espalda resaltaban por el esfuerzo de subir y bajar semejante monstruosidad. En la cabeza resonaban las palabras de Nami una y otra vez, su rostro de rechazo aparecía en su mente si cerraba los ojos. En aquel momento odiaba a Arane como jamás había odiado a nadie. Acababa de destruir una felicidad que acababa de encontrar.

Estuvo horas y horas entrenando, lo único que quería era agotarse hasta caer reventado en la cama y no pensar, porque cuanto más pensaba más furioso se ponía. Le dolía el rechazo de Nami. Aún tenía en mente la cara de satisfacción de Arane cuando habían acabado el acto sexual.

- Espadachín – escuchó la voz suave de Robin a la vez que se oía un suave golpeteo en la puerta cerrada. – Te traigo algo de beber.

- Pasa – fue su seca respuesta. No quería ver a nadie, pero lo cierto era que no le vendría nada mal una cerveza o sake… o cualquier cosa, ya le daba lo mismo.

La arqueóloga abrió la puerta y apareció cargada con una bandeja en la que había una botella y un par de copas. Se dirigió a él con su suave andar, habitual en ella.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo, espadachín? – le dijo sin perder la sonrisa mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre una mesita y se sentaba en una silla. – Te hará bien descansar un rato, ¿no crees?

Zoro la miró con el ceño fruncido y dejando la pesa en el suelo se dirigió a la otra silla vacía. No le apetecía conversar con nadie pero beber ya era otro tema.

- ¿Qué quieres, Robin? – le dijo el peliverde mientras cogía la botella, llenaba la copa de su nakama y después bebía directamente de la botella.

- Nada – y sonrió.

- Mmmmm – le dio otro gran trago al vino que había traído Robin.

- Sé que lo estás pasando mal pero tengo que decirte que navegante también.

- Fue ella la que no quiere saber nada de mí – le dijo el espadachín dejando la botella, ya media vacía, sobre la mesa. –Lo entiendo, ¿sabes?, pero tiene que saber que no había otra opción. No teníamos tiempo. Arane no iba a decir nada y si tardábamos más en llegar a casa de aquel hombre vete tú a saber lo que le hubiera hecho a Nami. No podía permitirlo.

- Yo lo sé – le dio un pequeño trago a su copa. – ella lo entenderá. Dale tiempo, espadachín. – se puso en pie.

Zoro se quedó mirando un buen rato la puerta cerrada por la que había marchado Robin, en aquel momento se encontraba más furioso que nunca. El pensar en lo ocurrido no lo serenaba. Sólo pensaba en venganza. Lo que él no sabía era que en aquel momento los pensamientos de Nami iban por la misma dirección.

Nami y Zoro se encontraron en cubierta. Zoro la miró intensamente, la había echado de menos durante todo el día, ella lo había evitado. Sin embargo, Nami apenas lo miró, aún estaba demasiado resentida y como habían dicho Sanji y Robin, necesitaba tiempo.

- Me voy a vengar – le dijo Nami tras un minuto de duda. Él era su nakama, ¿por qué no contarle sus planes? – No me importa que no quieras, Zoro. Lo que me hizo no tiene perdón – entrecerró los ojos a la vez que imaginaba el cuerpo de Arane ensangrentado en medio de la calle, pero no quería matarla… quería arruinarla.

- No me importa Arane, Nami – masculló Zoro endureciendo la mandíbula. - ¿Has pensado en algo?

- Oh sí – y sonrió fríamente. – Pero vayamos junto los demás y expondré mi plan.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Espero subir pronto el siguiente.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Suigin Walker: mujer, no te aburras y si te aburres mucho… ¿por qué no vas a trabajar por mí? Jajaja Ah! Y soy una chica… con A XD**

**Mish1: yo la reacción de Nami sí me la esperaría, vamoooos… yo no perdono una infidelidad.**

**Jhenifer: mmm… una cosa, ¿por qué Nami parece tonta?**

**Comeka: gracias por leer y comentar. Sí, ya me dijeron que mi fic engancha jajaja… eso es buena señal, ¿no?**

**Nemo Robin: aún eres más mala que yo XD. Y no te hagas ilusiones que Arane no morirá… ¿o sí? Te dejo con la duda jajaja**

**Amelia Badguy: Gracias por pasarte y dejarme ese pedazo de review, aún me he reído leyéndolo XD. Ah! Y cuidado con Anastasia… que parece algo peligrosa :D**


	19. CAPITULO 19 ¿Arruinar a Arane?

_Lamento la tardanza… _

_Nami comienza a contar su plan de venganza hacia Arane… ¿dará resultado?_

**Capítulo 19**** – ¿Arruinar a Arane?**

Nami, aún furiosa, se dirigió a la cocina en dónde sabía que estaban sus nakamas. Apenas miró a Zoro, el cual la seguía en silencio. El único sonido que los acompañaba era el roce de las katanas del espadachín y el sonido pesado de sus botas.

El leve murmullo del interior de la cocina se disipó cuando ambos nakamas entraron.

- ¿Habéis hecho las paces? – se atrevió a preguntar Luffy mientras se balanceaba con las patas de la silla.

La fría mirada de la navegante más un enérgico "no" hizo que el capitán de los mugiwara decidiera no abrir más la boca.

Zoro tomó asiento en uno de los bancos y esperó a que Nami comenzara a explicar su plan. Franky apareció acompañado de Chopper.

- ¿Qué ocurre, nee-chan? – le dijo el cyborg sin dejarse amedrentar por aquella gélida mirada.

- Vamos a vengarnos de Arane. – Nami también había tomado asiento y miraba a todos sus nakamas excepto a Zoro, al cuál aún no era capaz de enfrentarse.

- Eso es evidente – le dijo Robin. - No esperarías que no íbamos a tomar represalias contra ella, ¿verdad, navegante?

- Somos piratas – rió Luffy.

- Quiero llevarme todo lo que tenga valor para ella – continuó la pelirroja – incluido lo sentimental. Hay buenos cuadros y piezas, y seguro que tiene joyas y mucho dinero escondido en alguna caja fuerte. Quiero dejarla con lo puesto.

- Se recuperará enseguida – interrumpió Zoro.

- Me da igual. Pero me encantará quemar sus cosas delante de ella. Sus vestidos… Todo irá al fuego.

- Pe-pero ella tiene poder en esta is-isla – tartamudeó Usopp a la vez que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

- No voy a dejar que se ría de mí.

- Se ha reído de todos nosotros – habló Luffy poniéndose en pie. – Iremos esta noche. No se esperará que vayamos tan rápido a vengarnos.

- ¿Y cómo nos llevamos todo? – quiso saber Chopper. – El barco aún no está arreglado de todo.

- No nos lo llevaremos, por lo menos no todo – la sonrisa de Nami era escalofriante, a saber qué andaba a pasar por su mente en aquel momento. – Le prenderemos fuego a la casa.

- ¡¿Quééééé?! – la exclamación de perplejidad fue unánime.

- Ese no es un buen plan, nee-chan – le dijo Franky. – Las culpas caerán sobre nosotros al momento. Somos nosotros los extranjeros y somos nosotros los que hicimos que Zoro rompiera la promesa.

El espadachín hizo un gesto malhumorado ante la mención de la famosa promesa. No había hecho más que traerle problemas.

- Ahora es el mejor momento, Franky – Nami seguía en sus trece – El dinero y las joyas nos vendrían bien para futuras reparaciones del Sunny, y el resto… me apetece hacer una hoguera hoy.

- Llamaremos la atención de todo el pueblo, Nami-san – decidió intervenir Sanji tras escuchar con atención lo que se discutía y tras observar a sus dos nakamas por un largo rato.

- ¡Lo haré yo sola si no me apoyais! – gritó perdiendo los nervios y tirando la silla al suelo con el impulso al ponerse en pie.

- Sabes que te apoyamos, nee-chan – el cyborg intentaba calmarla – pero es precipitarse.

- Lo mejor sería esperar a que el Sunny estuviera casi reparado del todo – le tocó el turno de intervenir a Zoro. – Si atacamos ya nos exponemos a un linchamiento por parte de todo el pueblo.

- El marimo tiene razón, Nami-san – el cocinero encendió un cigarrillo a la vez que iba hacia la cafetera. – No cuesta nada esperar.

- Pero… - Nami tomó asiento pesadamente en la silla y hundió los hombros, derrotada.

Zoro tenía ganas de ir junto ella y abrazarla, pero tras sus palabras y su reacción decidió permanecer dónde estaba. No quería empeorar más las cosas.

Así pues decidieron que tras unos días arrasarían la casa de Arane, tomándose así la venganza.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es corto, pero por problemas no he podido subirlo antes.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	20. CAPITULO 20 Ira

_A pesar de la mala jugada que le hicieron los mugiwara, Arane sigue con su plan… ¿en qué consistirá esta vez?_

**Capítulo 20.**** Ira.**

Arane se encontraba en su mansión de Omei, sola, tomándose una taza de té mientras leía un libro tranquilamente. Le había fastidiado mucho que Zoro y sus amigos hubieran rescatado a aquella pelirroja después de lo que le había costado que aquel hombre aceptara comprarla. Pero bueno, su plan ya se había puesto en marcha y tenía la certeza que, en breve, Zoro estaría con ella delante del altar en la iglesia del pueblo.

- Srta. Arane, tiene una visita – anunció el mayordomo desde la entrada al enorme salón en el que ella se encontraba.

- ¡Perfecto! – dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y el libro a su lado, y se puso en pie. – Puntual como siempre. Hazla pasar, por favor.

- Enseguida, señorita.

Lo que más le gustaba a Arane de su mayordomo era la discreción. Jamás había soltado palabra de todos los trapos sucios que corrían por la casa, y él sabía lo suficiente para arruinar a su familia. La gran fortuna familiar se debía, la mayor parte, al dinero cobrado por su abuelo y su padre en chantajes y trabajos sucios. Pero el dinero estaba allí y eso era lo que Arane quería. Le encanta su nivel de vida.

- Buenas tardes, Arane – saludó la visita.

- ¡Lucille! – Arane se giró con una sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba a la mujer que había entrado en el salón. - ¡Cómo me alegro que hayas venido! Pensé que quizá no querrías pasarte por casa por los problemas que he tenido con tu hijo.

Lucille, la menuda madre de Zoro, observó en silencio a la atractiva joven y sonrió.

- Para nada, mi querida, Arane – le cogió ambas manos y se las apretó brevemente.- Sabes que siempre serás la niña de mis ojos. Siento mucho que mi hijo haya cancelado tu boda, pero parece que quiere bastante a su prometida, así que habrá que darle el visto bueno.

- Sí. Nami es bastante agradable – la sonrisa le salió muy forzada. – De todas maneras, yo sigo con la esperanza de que Zoro recapacite y que, finalmente, se case conmigo. ¿Qué mejor esposa que yo? Viviría felizmente en Omei. Yo cuidaría de nuestros hijos. Y, lo más importante, dejaría su vida delictiva de pirata. – clavó sus ojos claros en la mujer. - ¿No deseas lo mejor para tu hijo?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Cualquier madre quiere lo mejor para su hijo, siempre.

"Pero no eres tú lo mejor que le puede pasar" – se dijo mientras observaba a Arane.

- ¡Menuda anfitriona soy! – soltó de pronto la muchacha soltando una carcajada - ¿Quieres un té o cualquier otra cosa?

- No. Muchas gracia de todas formas, Arane. Me he preguntado toda la mañana el por qué querías que viniera hoy hasta aquí.

- Directa al tema, como siempre – puntualizó. Señaló el sofá. – Siéntate, por favor, Lucille. Quería hablar contigo, nada más. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

"¿Qué te traes entre manos, Arane?" – se dijo la mujer dando los pasos que la separaban del sofá aterciopelado.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres un té? – volvió a insistir a la vez que se servía un poco más en su taza. Lucille negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. El silencio entre las dos mujeres duró apenas un minuto. – Me he enterado que ayer a la noche has estado en la cala dónde está anclado el barco de esos piratas.

- Así es. Fui a visitar a mi hijo. No tuve una buena bienvenida hacia él y quise disculparme. – un sudor frío le recorrió toda la espalda.

- No son horas para hacer visitas – susurró friamente mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios. – Podías haber esperado hasta esta mañana.

- Era tan buena hora como lo es ahora. ¿Por qué me espiaste, Arane?

- Porque eres la madre de Zoro – sonrió. – Y tengo que cuidar mis intereses. Fuiste tú quienes los avisó, ¿verdad?

- ¿Avisar? No sé de qué estás hablando – Lucille tragó saliva nerviosamente a la vez que notaba, de nuevo, aquel sudor frío.

- No te hagas la tonta, Lucille. – Arane clavó en ella sus ojos azules y dejó la taza ruidosamente sobre la mesita. – Dejémonos de tanta tontería. Tú avisaste a Zoro y a sus amigos del paradero de Nami. Les dijiste que yo era la responsable de su desaparición, ¿me equivoco?

Lucille permaneció en silencio un momento. Sin decir nada se puso en pie dispuesta a marcharse de aquella casa.

- No te irás a ningún lado. He dado orden al mayordomo de que no te deje salir – sonrió. – Has traicionado los intereses de Omei y, por lo tanto, mis intereses. Sabes lo que pasa si nos traicionas, ¿cierto?

- Arane, déjame marchar. Estás loca. Zoro hace bien en no casarse contigo.

- ¡Fuiste tú, sucia ramera! ¡Arruinaste mi plan! Bueno, sólo parte. Me casaré con Zoro, pero tú, Lucille, no vivirás para verlo. – Se giró hacia una puerta que daba a un jardín trasero. - ¡Lleváosla! – gritó hacia aquella puerta.

Aparecieron dos hombres enormes por aquella puerta. Lucille los conocía. Eran dos de los matones que trabajaban para el padre de Arane.

- ¡Arane! – gritó Lucille mientras retrocedía - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- Llevaosla – les dijo a los dos hombres. – Ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer. Sacarla por la puerta trasera.

- ¡Soltadme! ¡Arane! – fueron los últimos gritos que escuchó la muchacha antes de que sus empleados se llevaran a la mujer por la fuerza.

Una vez sola nuevamente, Arane tomó asiento en el sofá y continuó con la lectura del libro como si no hubiera tenido visita hacía escasos segundos.

Nami, encerrada en su camarote, intentaba en vano continuar con un mapa que tenía a medio dibujar. Quería distraer la mente con otras cosas, pero era incapaz. Sabía que hasta que le diera aquel escarmiento a aquella malcriada no estaría en paz. También era cierto que la negativa de sus compañeros de ir a vengarse ya, la había desilusionado. Nadie la había apoyado.

- ¡No es justo! – gritó dando un puñetazo en la mesa y haciendo que todo el material que tenía sobre ella saliera disparado para todas partes. - ¡A vosotros no os han vendido como ganado!

Aunque todos había escuchado el grito nadie fue junto ella. Imaginaban por lo que estaba pasando y habían decidido dejarla sola para que se calmara. Nadie quería enfrentarse a la ira de Nami en aquellos momentos.

- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados durante días – casi gritó la navegante saliendo a cubierta, en dónde se encontraban la mayor parte de los mugiwara.

- Hay que terminar el Sunny, Nami – murmuró Usopp manteniendo las distancias por si acaso.

- Sé paciente, nee-chan – Franky apareció para darle aquel pequeño consejo.

Zoro estaba entrenando nuevamente. Su meta de entrenar hasta agotarse era la que lo mantenía más o menos cuerdo. Porque el objetivo que tenía era el mismo que Nami, y quería hacerlo ya. Sin embargo, sabía que lo que habían comentado los demás era cierto y era mucho mejor tener el barco arreglado antes de tomar represalias.

Sanji hacía la guardia aquella noche. Era una noche despejada y cálida, y mientras sus nakamas descansaban en sus camarotes, él fumaba apoyado en una de las barandillas del barco.

- ¿Mmm? – tiró el cigarrillo a la par que agudizaba la vista al creer notar movimiento cerca del camino.

La luna daba buena iluminación a todo el lugar y aunque en aquel momento no se veía nada, Sanji estaba completamente seguro que había alguien rondando por allí. Antes de dar la alarma a sus compañeros prefería ir a investigar por sí mismo. Quizá sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente estos días y demasiado recelo como para ver o pensar con claridad.

Bajó de un salto del barco y corrió hacia donde había creído ver a alguien.

- ¡Joder! – soltó parando en seco y clavando la mirada en el bulto que había a sus pies.

Era una persona. Estaba completamente inmóvil y a pesar de la poca iluminación que había supo que era una mujer. Tuvo un extraño presentimiento y para nada era bueno.

Al acuclillarse para ver bien de quién se trataba, pensó que el corazón se le paraba de golpe, porque allí, en medio del camino polvoriento se encontraba el cuerpo apaleado y sangriento de la madre de Zoro. Antes de tocarla ya supo que estaba muerta. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió al Sunny para dar la voz de alarma.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y siento el retraso, ya sé que fueron muchos meses.**

**Espero reviews, buenos y malos, como siempre ^^.**


End file.
